Libro I: Demon Days
by ONIXG224
Summary: Fanfic basado en la historia del Clan ONX: se desarrolla en el ZDWorld (ZDaemon) y narra a partir de la fundación de ONX.
1. Chapter 1

Bajo la bóveda estrellada, el mar se prolongaba sin fin, y sobre sus aguas de intenso azul podía ver mis ojos tras el vidrio del casco. Era el muelle de _Starry Night_, en los dominios de _Doom Barracks Zone_. Había arrasado, por quintochava ocasión, con los Mancubus, los Zombies y los Arachnotrones de la plaza y las calles. Barrido de aquellas vidas inmundas, el panorama era casi de una serenidad angélica… Pensando en esto, me sacudí la idea de una inmensa capilla, ¡por blasfema! Aquí, ni mirra ni incienso: el miasma de los cadáveres apiñados en la plaza central y regados por las calles hacía pensar más bien en un vertedero, en una fosa común expuesta a la intemperie por un desalmado capitán bárbaro. Por eso, para despejarme, he venido aquí, al muelle, alejándome algunos metros del pandemonio. Como había sido herido, inexperto, _newbie_ como era, bebía de los pequeños frasquitos azules, disponibles aquí y en todo el mundo, contenedores de una delicada pócima curativa, de un gusto gratificante cuya comunicación me es imposible mediante el lenguaje limitado que poseo: casi vaporosa, se desvanecía antes de precipitarse por la garganta, como absorbida por la lengua; su azul intenso, semejante al de este mar en calma, resultaba casi hipnótico. La botella de cuello alargada guardaba cierta semejanza -¡vamos, que es idéntico!- a un matraz de laboratorio, aunque yo prefería compararla con una pequeña botella de vino. El efecto era inmediato. Al cabo de unos cuantos tragos, se sentía uno redivivo: las heridas se cerraban, las tumefacciones se desvanecían, y el ritmo cardiaco se normalizaba, como no estuviese uno en medio de una peligrosa reyerta o rodeado de demonios.

¿Que qué hacía? Esperaba la seña de Journeyman, que se hallaba en una región remota, organizándolo todo para la primera sesión del _clan_, sin nombre, que estábamos por venir al mundo.

La dinámica era sencilla. En una de las habitaciones del IRC TOWER habíamos de ser reunidos 5 jugadores para discutir el nombre de nuestro clan. Journeyman había estado realizando numerosas llamadas, al Dr. Freeman, a Isafo, a IUW95, para localizarlos, para reunirlos. Yo juraba estar en camino, pero cada vez que me disponía a partir el paisaje me sumía en una nueva, más profunda, abstracción. No pensaba en el futuro. Ni en el pasado. ¿Qué pasado puede tener un muchacho de 14 años, oculto toda su vida tras el casco, el asco, la náusea? La mente flotaba con placidez sobre las aguas del mar, alcanzaba el horizonte, se perdía entre las estrellas chisporroteantes y nítidas del cielo, serpeaba entre los árboles de la plazuela, evadía los cadáveres en descomposición de los Mancubus, semejantes a ballenatos arponeados o reventados, zambullía en las grandes piscinas… Me bebí un último _bono de salud_, y me puse en pie. Como futuro líder del clan, no podía menos que prometer cierto grado de puntualidad. Fue cuando recibí un mensaje de Journeyman.

En él, decía que estaban ya todos reunidos en un cuartucho del IRC TOWER, y que sólo faltaba yo. Quebré el matraz, frágil como un cascarón, en mi puño, sin querer, provocándome una leve hemorragia. No me di tiempo de beber otro, de los tantos que había enfilados en el muelle, que centelleaban como si el mar se arremolinara en sus pequeños corazones de cristal.

Di un salto, disparé al cielo, a las estrellas, sin saber por qué, sin ser típico de mí, como un saludo a esas estrellas, como un ruego a los astros. Quizá fue uno de esos reflejos atávicos, que nos obligan, irreflexivamente, a articular un gesto, a obrar de una manera incomprensible… Me pregunté un momento, antes de posar la bota en la extraña geometría del teletransportador, si mis antepasados, antes de lanzarse al campo de batalla, antes de consultar al oráculo, dispararían en desafío a las bestias sagradas de los parajes estelares, y si la sangre de los demonios y los condenados valía tanto como las vírgenes por ellos degolladas.


	2. Chapter 2

La avenida principal estaba encharcada, aquí y allá, de una oscura sustancia cuyo aroma no dejaba lugar a dudas: un extraño vómito cloacal había brotado de las alcantarillas a causa de algún defecto en las cañerías. Por aquel entonces, podía pasar _casi_ desapercibido. Un _newbie_ de mi calaña, un pequeño troll más fastidioso que un Revenant o un Pain Elemental, no cabía en el codiciado renombre de ZD-City, donde los más poderosos combatían entre sí no tanto para mejorar sus destrezas como sí para impresionar, alardear, ganar dinero, respeto, fama… en suma, para escalar las múltiples esferas sociales, que eran garantía ineluctable de cuanto enlisté antes. Más arriba, más dinero. De eso se trataba.

Por aquellos días, ZD-City estaba en su apogeo socioeconómico. El alcantarillado, rebosado y maltrecho, recibió atención inmediata: distinguí a varios _marines_ de uniforme gris (polizontes gubernamentales, de múltiple oficio, también conocidos como _Railgunners_ por su armamento distintivo), en compañía de _imps_ y _revenants _domesticados, reparando la calle convulsionada con asombrosa premura y coordinación. De verdad, aunque hacía ya más de 15 minutos que llevaba de retraso, me detuve un instante, admirado de la escena.

Tuercas, taladros y una enorme bomba que, accionada por los diestros _revenants_, succionaba los desperdicios sin dejar rastro; los _railgunners_, valiéndose del apoyo de los _imps_, coordinando esfuerzos, he dicho, con la puntualidad de una máquina, lavaban y removían escombro y aplicaban soluciones en las grietas. No he mencionado que un Arch-vile custodiaba el pase como uno de esos letreros de _hombres trabajando_. Su temible habilidad ponía a resguardo a cualquier gracioso. Los peatones, jugadores competitivos o casuales, pasan por alto el espectáculo que para mí era nuevo. Tan nuevo como puede serlo para un extranjero que lleva unos cuántos meses en la ciudad.

Enardecí la marcha. Veinte minutos de retraso, y aun debía cruzar medio kilómetro a pie, o rentar un Cacodemon doméstico: los había del gobierno, y de empresas comerciales que se dedicaban a la crianza de Cacodemons cuyo único fin era transportar usuarios sobre el lomo-cabeza. Se trataba de un medio económico, casi turístico, que prevalecía pese a la existencia de teletransportadores, garantía de movilización instantánea entre dos puntos remotos. Los Cacodemon-taxi eran más bien un medio romántico, un lujo urbano, algo que se monta por mero ocio. La comparación resulta burda pero, mientras en algunas ciudades modernas prevalece el uso de carrozas, así en ZD City el desarrollo urbano, cuya tecnología permitía transitar de un lugar a otro a la velocidad del sonido, no era impedimento para que, de vez en cuando, los ciudadanos y los visitantes montaran un Cacodemon para recorrer la ciudad y sus alrededores .

Por mi parte, no podía permitirme, en aquél instante, el lujo de demorar a la velocidad del Cacodemon. Miré a mi alrededor, en busca de _Tele-Point_, que no son más distintas que una estaciones de autobuses… claro que sin autobuses, y en su lugar, una serie de cabinas individuales donde uno, mediante una computadora especializada, selecciona su destino, y ¡vamo arriba!

No estaba de humor para bromas. Comenzaba a angustiarme. La IRC TOWER destacaba a lo lejos, dominando todo el paraje urbano, sobresaliendo tres o cuatro veces por encima de los edificios más altos, rematado en una larga aguja. No me gustaba.

Sin embargo el desarrollo tecnológico ulterior no había sido acompañado de _otro _tipo de desarrollo. La ciudad, a mi gusto, era fea e inhóspita, pero no dejaba de tener algo de maravilloso. Pero por aquél entonces mis sentidos y mi agudeza eran insuficientes para ir de lleno en el asunto y poner a las claras lo que trataba de decirme, lo que _intuía_, lo que hacía _fea _a la ciudad.

Ardía de entusiasmo. Pero mi entusiasmo no tenía nada qué ver con la fama, o los _puntos de EXP_, (el dinero, la moneda virtual de ZD-City)… ¡Mucho menos con la _alta sociedad_! Desde mi más torpe adolescencia, tuve consciencia de mi afán de mi marginación.

Fue cuando, en el otro extremo de la calzada, distinguí el inconfundible letrero de una TELE POINTO. Corrí, esquivé peatones; llegué, pagué la cuota: me quedé sin un ochavo; me introduje en una cabina, fría y estrecha.

_Destinación: _IRC TOWER – 9° piso – sección: 01552352wZ


	3. Chapter 3

Estrechos corredores zigzagueaban por toda la mole titánica del IRC TOWER. Subían, bajaban, serpeaban ascensores y escaleras mecánicas. Las áreas de cabina, no muy diferentes de la recepción de un hotel, se atestaban a ciertas horas, y los usuarios hacían fila para utilizar los teletransportadores, o atiborrarse de sebosos alimentos en las diversas cafeterías integradas al edificio, atendidas, casi siempre, por demonios domesticados o mujercitas uniformadas… y es de notar que las mujercitas eran, por sí solas, un atractivo ferozmente magnético para los usuarios, debido a la escasez fatídica de mujeres en ZD-City y sus alrededores. Continúo el paréntesis: era verdad, las mujeres escaseaban en ZD City, y por ello, cuando una llegaba, se hacía merecedora de todas las atenciones y se le abrían todas las puertas. Si quería dedicarse al _Dooming_, no tardaría en ascender hasta la cúpula, si procedía con inteligencia. O, si quería dedicarse a ser tan solo una mesera, ¡qué más daba! Las propinas constituirían un salario envidiable aun para hombres con cargos importantes en regiones aledañas.

No tenía tiempo, como he dicho ya, para detenerme a contemplar los tiernos muslos de una mesera _maid_ en medio de un tráfago de malolientes _doomers_, borrachos con las pócimas elaboradas por los demonios, u hormonalmente sobreexcitados gracias a la presencia de una o dos señoritas. Yo era, en todo caso, y muy pese al anonimato garantizado por mi casco… tímido, digamos. Y la idea de competir con una tribu de gañanes por un par de jamones olorosos a vulva fresca, me parecía tan humillante como la idea del servilismo que muchos atendían para con los superiores.

No reconocí a nadie en la marabunta. Seguí de largo. Ubiqué el número proscrito. Descendí a la húmeda oscuridad de un pasadizo que caracoleaba, sensiblemente, a no sé dónde, y que parecía delimitar las habitaciones _económicas_ de las estándar, que marcaban a su vez el comienzo de _las _habitaciones. (Porque, como veremos a continuación, las habitaciones econónomicas no podían tener otra dignidad que la de ergástulos). Lámparas colgantes vertían su débil resplandor como garzas moribundas su aliento postrero. Los muros eran de una calidad vergonzosa y que ponía muy bien tener un grosor inferior al de meros tabiques… y la firmeza de los biombos. Eran de un color indefinible, entre barro y papiro según le descubriesen las bombillas amarillentas, y presentaban nauseabundos desgarrones que evidenciaban la pobreza de su composición. Está de más decir que un intenso murmurio, zapateo, cháchara y algarabía hacía su contribución a la omnipresente suciedad, y que era el más vivo testimonio de aquella mediocre edificación donde todos los hospedados podían oírse los unos a los otros, olerse los unos a los otros, enterarse de confidencias, secretos y chismes sin necesidad de interactuar cara a cara UNOS CON OTROS.

(…)

Puerta tras puerta, número tras número, sufriendo el empobrecimiento de la luz, y un aroma a humedad que se adensaba conforme iba descendiendo (porque daba la impresión de ir en descenso), llegué al número citado. En efecto, escuché la voz de Noé, y a continuación una risa y un rumor aprobatorio. Toqué la puerta. Se abrió en seguida, y fui recibido por una salva de aplausos.

—¡Oe, omaera! ¡Pensamos que te había tragado un Cacodemon!

Journeyman, adicto al whisky, se tambaleaba un poco, y sin embargo, su pensamiento clarividente permanecía intacto. Estrechamos las manos. Intercambiamos salutaciones. Reímos un poco. Y sólo después de una extensa cháchara sin mucho sentido acerca de los calzoncillos de AF-Domains (se rumoreaba que vestía tangas de elefante chato y que gustaba de exhibirse en lencería en extraños rituales satánicos) y las diversas manías sexuales que se atribuían a muchos jugadores de alto rango, (cuya conversación no nos desemejaba mucho de viejas urracas chismosas), pusimos cartas sobre el asunto.

La mesa, paticoja, agrietada, pertinente al cuchitril, sostenía una gran caja de pizza, en su mayor parte devorada; y una cubeta de _Kentucky Fried Demons_, de la que no quedaba más que un muslo de _Pinky_, solomillo de Cacodemon, _manitas_ de Hell Knight en salsa verde. Caí en la sospecha de que se había pagado más por aquél banquete que por el hospedaje. En suma, nos reunimos los cinco. Me vi presidiendo una mesa de cinco comensales, a saber: IUW95, el amante fetichista de los formatos obsoletos, chaparro, otaku, vestía dos grandes gafas de fondo de botella. ¿Qué decir de él? Era feo el hijueputa, y tanto, que a su lado, el Archvile resultaba guapo. Luego estaba Isafo. De trato áspero, se reía entredientes, como para no ofender a sus interlocutores con el visaje de su dentadura amarilla. No se le veía nunca quieto. No porque fuese eufórico o escandaloso, sino porque parecía perpetuamente encastillado en una preocupación inexorable, algo como un oscuro secreto, o un remordimiento. Como si cargase un secreto sobre sus hombros, pesando tanto como un fardo, o como un muerto. ¿Quién más? El insoportable Dr. Freeman. Me conduelo de no decir nada favorable de ninguno. Lo cierto es que trataba de que no se cruzara cierta distancia, y de no realizar ninguna aproximación íntima. Éramos amigos… No. Éramos camaradas. El Dr. Freeman, decía, tomaba su seudónimo de aquél famoso Gordon Freeman, con quien no guardaba el menor parecido, ni física ni moralmente. Nuestro Freeman era cáustico, torpe, altanero, un absoluto comemierda. _Nuff' said_. Luego, estaba Journeyman, con quien se puede decir que inició el Clan. Trabamos una amistad criminosa desde el primer momento, pero esa historia está para contarse en otro día. Adoptó desde el principio una postura secretarial de portavoz, establecía el orden, se encargaba de procurar mi reputación entre los miembros y más allá del círculo que conformábamos.

Pero ya basta de este desordenado mosaico de caracteres.

La gran pregunta de la noche fue, _¿Cómo se va a llamar el clan?_


	4. Chapter 4

Confieso que llevaba conmigo, en una sucia libreta con estampitas de Evangelion, una lista con ridículas proposiciones. ¿Alguien imagina a un septeto de renegados con el nombre de "_Hell Knight Rockets"_? Nombres como ése, igual de simples y memos, figuraban en mi larga lista. No me cabía duda, la noche anterior, mientras redactaba el listado, que mis camaradas se deslumbrarían. A mí mismo me provocaban ecos de inigualable deleite. ¿Quién no sueña con tener su banda, su _clan_, con un nombre rimbombante de forajidos o de banda de rock? Confieso que la noche anterior me había costado dormir. Me encontraba en un mugriento motelito de paso situado en la ladera oriental de las montañas que dan a las praderas de Greenwar. Claro es que la ladera oriental no tenía el atractivo de semejante panorama: nada más que húmedos vados, lagunas pantanosas, valles siniestros y bosques oscuros podían avistar desde mi ventana. Suena romántico. De algún modo, paisaje tal serviría de inspiración a poetas románticos. Pero en poesías es lo último que uno piensa cuando tu habitación se encuentra junto a las caballerizas, donde duermen los Cacodemos domesticados y otros bicharracos que nunca cesan de roncar. Y vaya que roncan. Al no poder dormir, me levanté, a eso de la 1 de la madrugada. Me dirigí a la taberna del motel, donde cabeceaba una preciosa loli-maid que hacía las veces de mesera, cocinera y cantinera. Cubría el turno nocturno y su nombre era Leila. Era apenas una niña. Quise preguntarle cómo había ido a parar en semejante sitio, pero como yo era muy cobarde por aquél entonces, me limité a aceptar las viandas de su recomendación y a comer en silencio.

Además de mí, en el estrecho y húmedo recinto, había otros dos comensales, situados al fondo, a la sombra de lo que creí que eran festones decorativos, pero que más tarde descubrí que se trataba de espantosas telarañas que Leila era incapaz de limpiar dada su corta estatura, y quienes no cesaban de charlar animadamente. Celebré tímidamente, como era propio de mí, el caldillo de pollo con queso de Cacodemon (esa fue la primera vez que supe los Cacodemonios producían leche), mientras trataba de coger al aire algo de lo que los forajidos discurrían con tanta animación.

No vaya a creer el lector que mi intención era la de invadir una conversación privada, con ese perverso deleite de vieja chismosa con que incluso algunos hombres disfrutan a costa de otros. Fueron dos palabrejas las que captaron mi atención. De otra manera, habría seguido rumiando los menesteres que concernían a mi porvenir más inmediato.

"_ZDAEMON – WORLD". _

Quedé prendado. No tardé en darme cuenta que aquellos dos eran legionarios de ZDaemon. Pertenecían a la esfera de la medianía, pero tenían ambición. Querían escalar. Querían aumentar su poder, su fuerza, su prestigio. Uno de ellos habló de buscar la protección de alguien de alto rango. Ser entrenados por él. Formar parte de un clan. El entusiasmo tenía un dejo de delirio. Un delirio juvenil que yo jamás, ni siquiera entonces, había sentido por nada. Sentí envidia, pero al mismo tiempo reflexionaba sobre aquella futilidad. Fuerza, poder, _prestigio_. Querían ser aplaudidos. Querían ser condecorados. Querían portar entre sus manos una de esas novísimas armas de élite de las cuales a los pueblos más remotos no tenían más aspecto que el de una leyenda. Pero ellos tenían algo que yo no. No solo el entusiasmo, el fervor, sino también la definición de su propósito. Yo era una joven gallete que no pensaba sino en pasarlo bien. Que quería vivir para dar a los demás qué hacer. Era un bandido en ciernes. Todo lo que me maravillaba eran los panoramas sobrecogedores del ZD:WORLD. Yo no quería fama, fortuna, control, condecoraciones. Hace mucho, en mi tierna infancia, acaso habré soñado con ello, pero ya no más. Quería un clan, pero porque en el fondo de mis escasas ambiciones palpitaba una fantasía embrionaria, un anhelo raquítico que, sin embargo, no se había dejado sepultar bajo las marejadas insoslayables de la cotidianidad. ¿Alguien más vió One Piece? En él, el poderosísimo Barbablanca, poco antes de morir, tiene una luminosa rememoración de su juventud: piratas con los cuales se embarcaba le interrogaban acerca de su actitud abstinente hacia el botín recién conquistado. Barbablanca, impasible, con la mirada soñadora posada sobre una radiante mar de estío, contesta simplemente que _no le interesa_ el botín. Ni el oro ni las joyas, ni cuanto enfervoriza y lanza a la acción a los bravos piratas son de su interés. Es natural que a continuación, entre el asombro y las burlas, le pregunten entonces qué es lo que le interesa, qué es lo que ambiciona. Un poético silencio se prolonga sobre la escena, donde el impasible pirata continúa contemplando el horizonte, ahí donde el sol irradia mil destellos sobre el mar turquí. _Una familia_, es toda su respuesta respuesta.

No quiero compararme con Barbablanca. Todos los que me conozcan personalmente sabrán con mucha anticipación el final, más o menos, de esta historia.

Fue una disputa acaloradísima hasta la hipérbole. La habitación, fría como una nevera, se había caldeado con nuestros movimientos y nuestros gritos. Yo me asusté. Journeyman no dejaba de quebrar vasos con whisky. Yo, de común apocado, no me encontraba menos enervado que mis camaradas. Isafo estaba ebrio y no disimulaba sus deseos de seguir bebiendo. Había llegado al extremo de rebajar un nauseabundo licor barato con agua del retrete y a beberlo mientras se frotaba los genitales con un puñado de huesos que habían sobrado del festín. Creí que llegaríamos a los puños. O a los balazos.

La disputa se habría extendido hasta el alba, y quizá hubiese durado días, de no haber sido porque irrumpió en nuestra habitación una vieja entrada en años, más alta y gorda que un mancubus, con rizos rubios y un maquillaje exagerado que le daba un aire a Bowser, que nos dirigió una mirada flamígera y una sola palabra pronunciada de tal manera que bastó para hechizarnos en su inmediata obediencia: ¡SILENCIO! Su voz soberana sacudió el edificio. Nos callamos en el acto. Bueno, en realidad, bajamos la voz. De pronto, cuando la vieja Bowser nos dejó solos, Isafo pronunció, arrojando lejos el vaso del repugnante elixir y los huesos del pollo, una resolución inesperada:

—_Que se llame ONIX. _

Yo salté sobre mi asiento. Me negué rotundamente. Estaba por elevar la voz, indignadísimo como si se hubiese producido una afrenta hacia mi persona. Pero, a continuación, se produjo un arrobador murmullo de aprobación. Journeyman asentía encantado. Yo titubeaba, pensando que se trataba de una broma, a la vez que un sentimiento ambiguo se removía en mis entrañas, algo como la indudable llama profética resplandece en el corazón del templo, combatiendo las tinieblas de los corredores y las bóvedas. Como el fuego viviente bajo el sudario que envuelve el cuerpo de los mártires.

Me vi envuelto en la entusiástica súplica de quienes ya se veían regidos bajo una misma insignia.

_—¿ONIX?— _no casaba de repetirme a mí mismo.

_—¿El Clan ONIX?— _dije, levantando la vista y confrontando a los que me suplicaban con la mirada mi aprobación. Yo estaba ruborizado, al final de la mesa, con los dedos todavía grasientos gracias al banquete. _Banquete_. Esta palabra trajo a mi memoria el diálogo de Platón, y aquél otro, de Ateneo. Y ante aquél cuchitril que parecía una nauseabunda guarida de drogadictos, no pude menos que sentir vergüenza.

Dije que sí.  
Regocijo.  
Salimos del hotel.  
Dimos tumbos por los barrios más peligrosos.  
Devoramos todo cuanto estuvo a nuestro alcance.  
Visitamos una treintena de restorantes, hasta consumir nuestro caudal.  
Y decían las profecías, que el hombre devoraría al hombre.  
Y el Jornalero no dejaba de romper vasos de wiski.


	5. Chapter 5

Se habló de la aprobación oficial ante el Sistema apenas de soslayo, con desprecio. No lo teníamos claro todavía, pero estábamos entre el gueto y la pandilla_. ¿Un registro oficial?_

Aquella primera mañana, apenas si probamos bocado. La resaca nos lo impidió. Y si bien yo no había bebido, esos bocadillos fritos debieron producir un extraño empachamiento que se prolongó durante bastantes horas y que me paralizaba el apetito como una tenaza en el estómago. Esto me impelió a salir a la farmacia a comprar unos medicamentos.

Hacía un día frío en la Capital. El cielo, tupido de gélidos vahos, impedía al sol esplender con toda su gloria. Bien temprano por la mañana, los edificios, kilométricos, interminables, ya se hallaban orbitados por Caco-taxis; las calles, transitadas por cientos de funcionarios, trabajadores, estudiantes y duelistas. Me topé varias veces con _sonrientes _Revenants que barrían la acera frente a un restaurante o que limpiaban vidrios o recortaban el ramaje excedente de arbolillos y arbustos. Simpáticas criaturas. Te miran. Te _sonríen_. Levantan la mano y la sacuden torpemente como para dar los buenos días. Había también, y esto no lo he mencionado aun, automóviles de todas las gamas y largos autobuses de transporte público. No desemejaba mucho de las grandes urbes de Occidente, epicentros de la economía global. Al mismo tiempo, era extraña, diferente, surrealista mucho más allá de la presencia de los monstruitos domesticados (que los había, de hecho, de todas las especies y no solamente de los que hasta ahora he mencionado).

Seguí por la avenida principal, atravesé una calle, deambulé un poco, como no queriendo la cosa, dejándome abrumar por la perspectiva intimidante de aquella enormidad de acero erguido hasta los cielos, ordenada, perfecta, pero también diversa y disparatada como una de esas fantasías urbanas de John Hathway.

Cuando salí de la farmacia, en la esquina siguiente, junto a un hidrante, una muchachita entregaba folletos a los tercos paseantes, que las más veces la rechazaban con gestos imperiosos o evadiéndola como a un excremento. Se plantó frente a mí y me miró con unos ojos suplicantes: estiró los brazos, ofreciéndome el papelito. No me dijo nada. Era bellísima. Iba desaliñada, vistiendo una de esas boinas abombadas que usan los huérfanos en las obras de Dickens, y luciendo, en suma, como un personaje de éste. Me llegaría tal vez al cuello, pero tenía la impresión de que era de mi edad. Cogí el folleto, miré la primera página, le sonreí, ella me sonrió, más con la mirada que con los labios. Continué mi camino hasta llegar al departamento.

Journeyman continuaba flotando boca abajo en la bañera, repleta con su propio vómito. Isafo… bueno, ¿se _hacía la manuela_?, esto más tardecito lo sabrá el lector. Solo el Dr Freeman y Wolfdaemon se encontraban bien despabilados, bebiendo café que compraron en el bazar adyacente al edifcio. Ya un incesante rumor se apoderaba del edificio. Hombres y mujeres, en su mayoría Chinaskis, o Henrys y Monas Miller en potencia, salían en actitudes sospechosas de sus sucios cuchitriles y bajaban a almorzar a la placita o a sus respectivos empleos, o a fingir que se atareaban buscando empleo para calmar a la Casera-Bowser y sus grandes caderas planetarias.

Lo de Isafo se dice fácil y como si fuéramos nosotros una comuna de libertinos entregados a los más abyectos placeres, y como si estuviese él en el centro de la sala con su miembro entre... Ocurrió así: llegué yo, dejé el folleto que me entregó la muchacha y las medicinas en la inestable mesa. Conversé un poco con el Dr. Freeman y con Wolfdaemon, que estaban de tan buen humor que se diría perteneciente a un sueño la pasada juerga, y después trazamos un breve inventario. Iremos aquí y aquí. Reímos. Bromeamos. Sacamos a Noé de su propio vómito, lo sentamos en el inodoro, le lavamos la cara. No reaccionaba. Temimos que estuviera muerto. Le di un bofetón. Comenzó a hipar. Freeman trajo la botella de wiski ya casi vacía, la destapó, paseó la boca de cristal por la nariz del Jornalero. Este abrió los ojos de pronto. Era un milagro. El calendario decía: _domingo de resurrección_.

Entonces salimos. Yo no había pensado en Isafo. Quizá consideraba que se hallaba desayunando huevos con salchicha en el bazar. No me equivocaba respecto a lo que engullía. Tan solo erré la ubicación. Me sobresalté al escuchar algo raro. Rarísimo y sospechoso que provenía del cuarto de servicio. Algo se removía, gemía y palpitaba ahí. Consideré que un demonio se había colado a nuestro departamento. Qué inocente fui. Cogí mi rifle de plasma pasado de moda y adquirido en una armería de 3era mano, y abrí con gran escándalo el cuartito.

Me encontré allí con una grotesca parodia del Uróboros: un adolescente desnudo, enroscado, doblado entre muro y muro (con las plantas de los pies en uno y la espalda apoyada en el otro y encorvada tanto como un 6… con la cabeza, pues, ya saben dónde.

Retrocedimos de un salto. No dijimos nada. Ahora nosotros queríamos vomitar. Isafo no cesaba de mamar como un becerrillo. Ya saben a qué me refiero. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía frente a sí un desesperanzado cuarteto de atónitos espectadores. Pero abrió un ojo. Luego el otro. Luego el obsceno caracol se estremeció de vergüenza y desconcierto. Se puso de pie rápidamente, cubriéndose las partes pudendas con una mano (le hubiera bastado un dedo) y temblando como una lombriz expuesta de pronto a las espinas de un cactos. Le temblaba la voz patéticamente en su vano intento de justificación:  
—¡No, no, no es lo que parece! ¡No se precipiten! ¡Estaba….!— gritó, lívido, mirando a un lado y a otro, como buscando en algún lugar una prudente respuesta— ¡Estaba…! ¡Estaba jugando un jueguito!

…

Démosle la espalda a Isafo y a sus dudosas aficiones. Dentro de unas horas partiríamos a la _Doom Barracks Zone_, donde recientemente estuvimos causando estragos, delitos y funerales (funerales de los monstruos que ahí regentan, se entiende) y, sobre todo, el mal humor de los excursionistas y aventureros por ahí congregados, ávidos de despedazar mancubus y aracnotrones, actividades por nosotros no despreciadas, pero sí degradadas a un segundo o tercer plano. Confieso que he pecado, y que soy un troll. Aquí y en la vida lo único que había constituido mi mayor deseo era el dar algo qué hacer a los demás. Disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno, y al mismo tiempo un extraño deseo de consolar se agitaba como un pajarillo apresado en las tinieblas de mi corazón tenebroso y errático.

Poco antes de partir, mientras Freeman se perfumaba e Isafo se recuperaba de la vergüenza, mientras Journeyman y Wolfdaemon se calzaban las botas y se ajustaban las partes de la armadura de _dueler_, bebí la medicina, y me senté en el flatulento sofá a leer el folleto que me había dado la niñata. Suspiré, me estremecí con su recuerdo, un poco arrepentido de no haberle dedicado más que mi torpe sonrisa.

Resultó ser un panfleto. Era un tríptico que incluía diversos alegatos, cifras, y un poderoso discurso acusativo que incitaba a revolución. Me impresionó la sonoridad, la precisión intelectual, el sentimiento explosivo de aquél discurso que imprecaba contra el Gobierno de la Capital, a la que tildaba de corrupta y perversa. Hablaba de una esclavitud sutilísima y subliminal. Despotricaba contra los juegos, hablaba del _pan y circo_, acusaba directamente, sin eufemismos ni circunvalaciones de ninguna clase (cosa que admiro, cuando yo mismo me entretengo en descripciones nimias en lugar de ir al grano) a muchos de los altos mandos de la Capital. Entre otros, al Secretario de Seguridad, AF-Domains, de despotismo, nepotismo, abuso de poder. A todos, por igual, los acusaba de prepotentes e ineptos para los cargos que ocupaban. Esto último resultaba ridículo. El estado, perfectamente organizado, del Distrito Capital, desmentía fácilmente ciertas acusaciones. Por otra parte, no podría añadir nada sobre las otras incriminaciones que hacía el virulento autor.

Cometí el estúpido error de dejar de lado el contenido y las ideas y de maravillarme y releerlo nada más por el extraordinario estilo con que estaba redactado el panfleto, firmado por un tal _OKM-Aik_ , quien no daba más información sobre sí mismo.


	6. Chapter 6

Éramos todavía unos desconocidos, aunque nuestro nombre ya comenzaba a sonar en los bajos estratos del ZDWORLD. En los cafés, de vez en cuando, se hablaba de un grupo de trolls que molestaban a los jugadores y a los curiosos en la popularísima _Doom Barracks Zone_. Lo digo porque estábamos en un café en las afueras del famoso Ghoul Forest, que por entonces no habíamos visitado ni una sola vez, pero del cual se rumoreaban cosas extrañas, y nos vimos interrumpidos por la excitación de nuestra curiosidad al escuchar hablar a unos forasteros de tres o cuatro trolls encargados de fastidiar organizadamente en DBZONE.

Llegamos por la mañana. Faltaba todavía por lo menos un kilómetro de marcha antes de que se atisbara en el horizonte la muralla del primer nivel de la DBZONE. ¿Que por qué no utilizamos teletransportadores? En suma, porque esto costaba algo de dinero, y casi todo nos lo habíamos gastado en chuches la noche de farra anterior, además de que nos vimos obligados a pagar un alquiler excesivo por el cuchitril y todo esto nos dejó sin blanca. Tuvimos qué caminar y, cuando no pudimos más, llegó la hora de dar al traste con nuestros últimos centavos y aplacar nuestra sed en un café de carretera frecuentado por _Caco-taxi drivers_ y misteriosos forajidos. Pero el lugar era decente, bonito y bien iluminado. Me recordó al restaurant donde el atraco de _Pulp Fiction_. Era la mesa vecina, junto a una desmelenada palmera artificial. Uno de ellos se llenaba el buche con cachos de salchipapa y maldecía como un condenado. El otro, más reposado, llevaba un uniforme de _cacotaxidriver_, con la típica gorra que éstos usan, que semeja la parte superior del Cacodemonio, con los colmillitos colgando al final de la visera, y un ojo verde donde suele llevar gorras análogas el emblema de la compañía o el departamento.

—Te lo digo, chaval— decía el barbudo, adelantando el cuello, sin dejar de masticar mientras hablaba—, este es el amanecer de una nueva era…. En cuanto a esos hijos de puta de los que hablas, no durarán mucho. Bah. _Trolls_ como ellos van y vienen y no duran. Son rápidamente absorbidos o aplastados o simplemente se cansan y se van.  
El otro permanecía como absorto siguiendo las lentas ondulaciones comunicadas a su café a través de la mesa, que no dejaba de moverse con los embistes del bruto barbón, semejante a un cavernario dando mordiscos en vivo al costado de una fiera. Habló despacio, con una mirada penetrante, trasladada de pronto al cráneo del cavernícola con la misma recia efectividad de una flecha:  
—Temo que te equivocas esta vez. Trolls se encuentran todos los días. En Doom Barracks como en la IRC TOWER, a cada cuál más odioso y cada cuál a su manera. Pero estos son diferentes. Están organizados.  
—Hasta donde puede estarlo un grupo de mocosos rastreros que todo lo que saben hacer es…—interrumpió el viejo, hundiendo los dedos en un tazón de puré de papa.  
—Son diferentes— tajó el joven, y señaló algo sobre la mesa—. Aquí se está gestando algo.  
—¡Chist! ¿¡También tú la tomas en serio!? —por primera vez cesó de comer para atender exclusivamente el diálogo. Tomó entre sus ásperos y sucios dedos lo que tenían sobre la mesa. Reconocí el papel que me entregara la muchachita en la calle, y vi de nuevo sus hermosos ojos suplicantes. —Una lectora empedernida de Nietzsche y Artaud, a lo sumo, entusiasmada por los manifiestos revolucionarios de este último perro drogadicto. Eso es todo lo que hay.  
—No te pedí un estudio literario de influencias.  
—¿Entonces? —y no pudo contenerse y siguió comiendo, utilizando como servilleta el escandaloso panfleto de la niña.  
—Que todo esto está tomando un curso diferente. Hay algo en esos dos… que no me da buena espina. Hay algo que los diferencia de todos los trolls. Otros de mis pasajeros han hablado de ellos. Son amigables, excepto uno, el azul, a ese nadie lo soporta. Pero se las están ingeniando para construir su propio juego por encima del juego.

No me cabía duda de que estaban hablando de nosotros. Me sentí halagado. Journeyman tampoco había dejado escapar palabra. Isafo, el Doctor Freeman y Wolfdaemon estaban más ocupados en disputar unas rebanadas de tocino que en un asunto de capital importancia como el presentimiento de nuestra fama. _O infamia. _Journeyman fraguaba una jugarreta. Lo supe leyendo su mirada ávida y obsesiva, que buscaba cruzar con el cacotaxista o el barbón. No era momento, y quise pisarle el pie para desentenderlo de su objetivo, pero entonces se había desencadenado una tormenta que no pude prever al desvariar por un momento entre mil ramificaciones de mi pensamiento, y que al parecer se le pasó también al Jornalero.

Los dos desconocidos habían comenzado a discutir a voz en cuello de una manera tan violenta que se hacía inminente un combate. Los demás comensales, distribuidos aquí y allá, se volvieron con curiosidad y alarma.

—Eres un hijo de puta enfermo— decía el cacotaxista, poniéndose en pie, tan airado que parecía a punto de descargar contra el viejo un puñetazo.  
—¿Te ofendes, miserable cacataxista inútil?  
—Me niego a subirte otra vez. No te llevaré más, maldito anciano.  
Y se preparó para irse.  
—¡Eres una mariquita!  
El cacotaxista giró sobre sus talones y disparó un fuerte manotazo al café de la mesa, lanzándolo por los aires, vertiendo su contenido sobre el viejo, que se hubiera llevado además un fuerte golpe con la taza de no haber sido porque logró esquivarla, estrellándose con estruendo detrás de él. Se puso en pie de un salto, furioso. La colisión era inminente. Todos permanecimos en vilo. Pero llegaron dos camareros que separaron a los dos púgiles y los votaron al exterior con despreciativos improperios. Era evidente que aquello no era una cantina en la que pudiera uno agarrarse libremente a golpes con su compañero.

Pero la camorra alborotaba el exterior. Solo Journeyman y yo permanecimos, al principio, indiferentes a la pelea. De facto, Journeyman pareció decepcionado. Quería ser él el motivo de la discordia. Pero los otros tres habían pegado las narices al vidrio para no perderse ni un segundo de la acción.

A lo lejos, el descampado comenzaba a ascender y ondular en suaves colinas verdes bajo siniestras cortinas de niebla. Era aquel el comienzo de Greenwar, famoso escenario de duelos y épicas batallas. En dirección opuesta, como he dicho, se abría un profundísimo valle árido, escarpado, de piedras, al final del cual se abría el _Ghoul Forest_.

Aunque lo lógico era que los combatientes se dirigiesen a Greenwar a combatir honorablemente, en un _juego_ que podría repercutir en sus bolsillos para bien o para mal, la ira exacerbada del cacotaxista y la dignidad ofendida del viejo no podían hacerse esperar. Varios paseantes trazaron un desmedrado semicírculo en torno de los púgiles, que no cesaban de medirse y de imprecarse.

Yo hubiera permanecido un rato más, dormitando o tal, pero Freeman, Wolfdaemon e Isafo estaban tan entusiasmados por presenciar una pelea, que parecían un grupo de chiquillos a los que estuvieran a punto de conducir al parque de diversiones. Pagamos, y vimos cómo se esfumaban nuestras últimas monedas. Ahora sí, estábamos oficialmente en bancarrota.

Isafo y los otros dos salieron corriendo porque el inconfundible barullo de un combate ya atronaba el exterior entre murmullos, aclamaciones e improperios.

No fue aquello un combate clásico, a disparos, un duelo organizado. El viejo y el joven se habían enzarzado brutalmente a puñetazos. El joven parecía sacarle la delantera por algo más que su juventud. Era evidente que lo motivaba una ofensa cuya envergadura se escapa a nuestra percepción, nublada por el griterío y el ardor circundantes. El viejo era movido nada más que en respuesta al agravio del joven. Éste gruñía con cada golpe conectado, que iban en proporción mayor a los que fallaba o que el hábil cavernícola conseguía bloquear. El otro fallaba más a menudo. Era lento, pero su fuerza era devastadora. Me estremecía cuando una de sus manazas conectaba el costado del joven, porque lo doblaban tanto como si fuera a doblarse. Pero no tardaba en recomponer su postura y contraatacar. No sabemos cómo iba a terminar aquello porque nuevamente se interrumpió el espectáculo. La policía militar del ZDWORLD dispersó a la muchedumbre y se llevó a los dos revoltosos, esposándolos y subiéndolos a las unidades, que eran camionetas de aspecto tan sólido e imponente como las Marauder.

Yo no había dejado de preguntarme qué era aquello que los había arrastrado de un momento a otro a un combate tan improvisado y violento. Journeyman me hizo la misma pregunta, y yo me encogí de hombros.  
—Ni idea, Noé. —respondí yo— Estaban hablando de nosotros y… luego esto.  
—Tenían el mismo folletito que te dio la muchacha, ¿no?  
—Sí, pero no logro concatenar los acontecimientos. Había algo de tensión, eso sí, previo al griterío, aunque no me parecía la suficiente que presagiara… una pelea.  
Alguien nos escuchó. Era uno de tantos sin nombre con pinta simplona, de los que todo lo que buscan es un rato de paseo, diversión, y dinero fácil.  
—¿Qué hay? —dijo, adelantándose con una bienintencionada sonrisa de aficionado al deporte después de un buen partido— ¿Conocían a ese par? (Negación con la cabeza) Pues parece ser que el viejo traía algo muy sucio entre manos. El cacotaxista no cesaba de llamarlo _violador _o _pederasta… _Si me lo preguntan a mí, o el anciano le hizo una sucia confesión, o había amenazado con emprender un crimen que le valiera tales acusaciones.

Yo me quedé paralizado. Journeyman se rascó la cabeza, sin decir nada, como acometido por un asalto de piojos.

—Pero al menos estuvieron buenos los chingazos, ¿no? —remató el desconocido, y se alejó, despidiéndose con la mano.

Pensé en dos posibilidades. El viejo había violado a la niña panfletista, y se lo había confesado al cacotaxista, despertando su justa y violenta indignación, o había amenazado o jugado con la idea de hacerlo, surtiendo igual efecto en el joven cacotaxista.

Yo no dije nada de esto. Proseguimos nuestro camino. A escasos metros sentí que pisaba algo, y al ver me encontré con la gorra pisoteada del uniforme del cacotaxista. El ojo esmeraldino del adorno resplandecía entre el polvo que cubría la tela y la visera. Isafo me la arrebató y se la puso en la cabeza. Dio saltos como un niño bobo.  
—¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿cómo luzco? Bien chulo, ¿a que sí?  
—Bien pendejo, yo diría— corrigió Wolfdaemon. Journeyman reía.  
—A ver, presta para acá— Freeman, quitándosela y poniéndosela él. Y así sucesivamente.

Los niños habían encontrado un nuevo juguete que los distraería hasta el día siguiente, cuando la muralla de delimitaba el dominio de Doom Barracks Zone apareció frente a nosotros.


	7. Chapter 7

Dormimos al descampado. Era ya de noche y por la mañana las cosas nos presentarían suficientes dificultades como para ir como sonámbulos o ebrios. Asesinamos a un _Pain Elemental_ que bebía en un richuelo, curtimos su piel con el fuego de una fogata para fabricarnos una casa de campaña y aprovechar sus abundantes carnes para un banquete. ¿Qué puedo decir de la carne del _Dolor Elemental_? Tiene tres capas de diferentes texturas y consistencias. Una, blandísima, es apenas grasa. Se deshace en el paladar como si se tratara de mantequilla, tarea que no necesita de gran ejercicio mandibular. La segunda es más dura, tanto como la carne de res, con un sabor que podría atribuirse al de las carnitas de puerco. La tercera parecía pavo navideño. Blanda y codiciada. Muy buena. Comimos hasta hartarnos, y Journeyman, que no despreciaba nada, sorbió hasta la última gota del tuétano de los huesos del animalito, y devoró con despreciable voracidad hasta el ojo del bicho, pretextando que se trataba de una rica fuente de ácido fólico.

Cantamos hasta quedarnos dormidos, ebrios de alegría, sin que se hicieran extrañas los vinos ni licores. Fuimos inusitadamente felices esa noche radiante bajo las estrellas, en torno a la hoguera, en medio de los árboles.

El día de mañana cruzaríamos el umbral de _Doom Barracks Zone_ y comenzaría _oficialmente _una era de terror para el ZDWORLD, de manos de un nuevo clan. ONX.

(…)

Era ella sola, bajo la lámpara. Los rumores del viento hacían tétrica la jornada. Al otro lado de la ventana, algo se removía entre los basureros. Era ella sola, bajo la lámpara, y su manita se afianzaba presurosa a lo largo de las cuartillas de un cuaderno. En la mesa, un pisapapeles que era una figura de lobo. Cuadernos, hojas con garabatos. Un librero desordenado. Un catre. Eso era todo. Y ella, todavía con la gorra abombada en la cabeza. El frío le atería los huesos, pero no quería, _no podía_, _no todavía_, dirigirse a la cama como una chica buena que acaba los deberes. En parte, porque no los había terminado. Porque quizá no los terminaría nunca.

Agradecía al catre ser tan ruidoso e incómodo porque, pensaba, si fuese de verdad cómodo, una cama de verdad y no una tela envolviendo una masa compacta de resortes y hojas secas, tal vez se pasaría más tiempo en ella. Dormir. ¿Quién lo necesitaba? De vez en cuándo, daba un trago a su amargo café con extracto de corazón de cacodemon. Se sonreía pensando en lo fácil que había sido robar de la tienda de autoservicio un producto tan costoso. Y luego seguía, acometía de nueva cuenta el papel, con tal destreza y tal furia que la punta del grafito llegaba al límite de la hoja y poco faltaba para cortarlo en confetis de letra. _Ya está_, murmuró, respirando con alivio. Finalmente, ahora sí, rasgó el papel en tres letras: O.K.M. Y luego _Aik_.

Bebió el resto del café -más de media taza-, de un solo trago. Lanzó un alegre ¡brrrrr! Y exclamó ¡Qué rico! Entonces, tornó los ojos al comienzo del escrito y leyó. Comenzaba la segunda faena, la que posiblemente se prolongaría más allá del alba. La edición y corrección. Tachaba palabras, reformulaba la sintaxis, no dejaba, a veces, de envanecerse un poquito del estilo, pero nunca cesaba la actividad psíquica. Se apasionaba. No pensaba en la gloria, pero a ella misma le enardecía el Estilo. El estilo conquistado a punta de sacarle chispas al martillo.

Era cierto que vivía en un estudio de apena metros en el cual el drenaje, mal instalado, hacía elevar todos los días por la madrugada su penetrante aroma de cadáver. Era verdad que batallaba para dar la renta cada mes. Que todo lo que podía permitirse comer era lo que servían en el comedor comunitario, junto al estadio central de ZDWORLD, también llamado JUDAS 23, donde las más veces servían cagua-painelemental o diversos guisos a base de _manitas de Pinky_ o carne de Cacodemon deshebrada. Guisos de los que no podía quejarse, tratándose, como era el caso, de una muchachita de 13 años abandonada a su suerte y que sobrevivía de corregir o hacer las tareas de universitarios o colegiales vagos a más no poder. Como el resultado era siempre impecable, trabajo no le faltaba. Desafortunadamente, para mantenerse _on the road_, para salir del paso no cobraba mucho. ¿Y cuánto era capaz de pagar un chaval de su misma o edad o apenas un puñado más? _Okamita_, como la llamaban, se había ganado su reputación en los más bajos fondos del ZDWORLD en una red de apena fieles y un puñado de clientes ocasionales, porque dentro de las posibilidades de ganarse la vida, para una niña como era, el panorama no era muy alentador.

Entonces, ¿qué quedaba? El orfelinato no podía prometerle nada. Haber permanecido más tiempo tan solo la habría indispuesto contra el mundo. Su pasión apabullante por el mundo y por cuanto había en él, y su sensibilidad para captar las injusticias y las mentirosas sutilezas de las emisiones oficiales le habían valido muy pronto que sus compañeritos le fueran adversos, y que solo uno o dos tutores favorecieran su precocidad en el curso de su larga estancia en ese presidio.

Despuntaba el alba sobre las remotas colinas que formaban un largo anillo en torno a la capital. El efecto enervante del café se desvanecía. Leyó la bella caligrafía que en la taza rezaba _Luck & Pluck_ junto a una dama japonesa que tocaba el shamisen, de cuyo largo kimono se elevaba una armoniosa bandada de garzas, quetzales, colibríes. Junto a ella, dos indescifrables hileras de caracteres orientales. ¿Los versos de un poema? A la dama, sin embargo, se le veía triste. Los cabellos sueltos rodaban con el aire, en armoniosa alineación con las aves del paraíso. El kimono no estaba perfectamente adherido al cuerpo, estaba flojo y descubría uno de los hombros de nieve. La mirada se elevaba suplicante a una lontananza sin fin, y sus labios, abiertos, sugerían un murmullo.

A Okami le arrobaba aquella imagen siempre que se detenía en su contemplación. El corazón se sobrecogía, y su espíritu salvaje parecía sumergirse en la pureza de una diafanidad, de una melodía tranquilizadora que la transportaba a la juventud de un mundo nuevo.

Se levantó haciendo chirriar la silla y casi tropezó al dar con el catre. Se preparaba para dormir cuando a su puerta sonaron imperiosos puños. El sobresalto la puso furiosa. No se explicaba quién podía ser. Ninguna sospecha, de ninguna clase, atravesó el firme convencimiento del anonimato que presidía su criminalidad.

Abrió. Un hombre corpulento de aire amenazador dio un paso al frente. Iba acompañado de dos miembros de la guardia de la capital, con un uniforme-armadura semejante al de los jugadores. El hombre ordenó un cateo. Okami observó con estupor e impotencia cómo los dos hombres, con un rifle de plasma que imponía obediencia, pasaban a revolver sus escasas pertenencias. Miró al que había dado la orden. Una cabeza calva, una frente estrecha; una boca amplia como un corte de navaja, casi sin labios, con una curvatura feroz que hacía pensar que en cualquier momento dejarían asomar largos colmillos de bestia. La cara horrenda, el retintín despótico de su grito, le resultó odiosa a la niña. Lo miró con descarado desafío. Le exigió una explicación, pero se topó con un mutismo pétreo que la enfureció. Los hombres habían volcado y desgarrado el colchón y lo habían vaciado, como si buscaran algo. Una convulsión innecesaria. Todo lo que buscaban estaba sobre la mesa. El hombre, que sacaba varias cabezas a los agentes, inspeccionó aquellos papeles con una atención que se hacía increíble en un ser sanguíneo, cuya fisonomía proyectaba un insaciable imperativo carnal, violento, rapaz. Miró por primera vez a los ojos a la niña, que permanecía junto a la puerta presa de la estupefacción.

—Okami Aik— habló, y la profunda ronquera de su voz, que vibraba como una espada en el combate, hizo estremecerse a la aludida—, quedas arrestada por el cargo de conspiración política.

Algo en su mirada existía de profunda admiración, y de horror. No podía comprender que aquella muchacha escuálida, casi anémica, de la edad de su propia hija, fuera la autora de los admirables panfletos que habían ido a parar hasta las mismas manos de Domains, y que habían inspirado el estupor del mismo, casi siempre impasible, severo, cruel. Trató de dirigirse a la niña con el tono más suave que le era posible. No mandó a los subordinados a atraparla, dándole la oportunidad de entregarse pacíficamente. No creyó que una niña se resistiría, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que había desencadenado una tormenta. La niña no hizo caso. Temblaba, pero no era miedo lo que le sacudía el cuerpo. Su mirada estaba clavada sobre los papeles que uno de los miembros de la guardia mantenía bajo el brazo. Hubo un momento de silenciosa tensión. Un sol suave rayaba ya por la ventanuca estrecha de la habitación, iluminando los fríos ladrillos rojos de los muros. Pero Okami, _Okamita_, la niña feroz, caminaba con una lentitud exasperante para los agentes de la ley. El que llevaba los papeles, dejó la pila confiscada sobre la mesita. El que parecía capitanear la operación se mantuvo, como una estatua, pegado al muro, dejándole el paso a la niña. El único temor, bien justificado que existía, era que corriera en dirección de la puerta, que tratara de huir, pero que _cediera_ con aquella lentitud llevó al extremo su nerviosidad, su estado de alerta, por mucho que la habitación, estrecha, incómoda para más de dos personas, no presentara posibilidad alguna. Se entregaba, pero conversaba una dignidad arrolladora que la impelía a una última insolencia como era aquella de hacer esperar a una orden del Sistema.

Y cuando daba por concluida la misión, cuando sus ojos fueron atraídos por una nimiedad externa, una grieta en el muro, un rumor callejero, una contingencia sin importancia, Okami saltó con una agilidad extraordinaria sobre la mesa. La estrechez del cuarto impidió a los agentes el pleno despliegue de sus aptitudes, chocando, tropezando entre sí. La niña feroz había cogido bajo su brazo el montón de papeles, eludió el abrazo mortal de un agente, atravesó la ventana impelida por sus piernas, el frágil vidrio no opuso resistencia, llenando la habitación de añicos y de estruendos. El hombre rugió, asombrado, aterrado, humillado. Los guardias chocaron torpemente sus cascos al precipitarse sobre la ventana, luego uno de ellos miró abajo: el callejón lleno de basura, un gato roncando encima de un tacho maloliente. Luego, arriba: el cuerpo de la niña subía rápidamente por una escalera de servicio. Trató de seguirla, pero la ventana era muy estrecha: las hombreras del uniforme le impedían pasar.  
—¡Va para arriba! —gritaba, sin otra tentativa que la de atravesar el marco de la puerta. El hombre enfureció, llevó sus manazas al cuello del inútil, empujando al otro.  
—¡Entonces suban los dos! ¡Búsquenla!— rugió. Los dos zopencos salieron de la habitación dando traspiés sobre la hojarasca y los vidrios, aterrados por partida doble: la furia del jefe, y la inesperada manera de escapar de la chiquilla.

—¡Jimbo y Wade! —renegó colérico el hombre, tomándose la calva con las enormes manos— ¡par de inútiles!

Pero respiró profundamente, recordando las sesiones de manejo de la ira y los consejos del terapeuta. Respiró. Expiró. Aaaaspiró. Eeeeexpiró, suave, suavemente.

Miró a su alrededor. La nublazón mental se había disipado. Algo relució frente a sus ojos, estaba en la mesa. Tomó la delicada tacita entre sus toscos dedos y observó maravillado el dibujo de su esmaltada superficie. El corazón, que todavía no le curtían las ferocidades, se sintió sobrecogido por el arte extraordinario. La contempló durante varios segundos, en los cuales el creciente rumor de la Urbe había enmudecido.

Cuando fue arrancado de la Idealidad, dejó, con delicadeza, la taza sobre la mesa y miró hacia la ventana y permaneció reflexivo.

Atento de esos pensamientos inexpresados, de esos embriones de pensamiento que pueblan el fondo de todas nuestras acciones, realizó un esfuerzo por dilucidar, diseccionar e iluminar cada uno de los confusos fragmentos de ideas que se removían en su interior. Su admiración por la chiquilla se hacía patenta y se acrecía como un torrente pluvial con la temeridad de su maniobra. Luchó por sofocar, sin embargo, el extraño alivio que sentía de repente y que tenía su origen en ese mismo escape que contrariaba lo que le había sido mandado. Se dirigió a un pequeño librero que había junto a la mesa, atestado de libros, entre los que curioseó, entre los que adivinaba a una lectora tan apasionada como su escritura, sin embargo indómita e imperfecta pero eficaz y potente.

Miró de nuevo por la ventana. Antes de abandonar el cuarto, adivinó que sus subordinados no tardarían en regresar con las manos vacías, pero él ya había ideado una sencilla estrategia para capturarla.


	8. Chapter 8

Una densa nublazón recibió el día. No teníamos recursos, pero éramos los hombres más felices del mundo. Fuimos los primeros en entrar al primer recinto, que se llenaba de monstruos periódicamente, de acuerdo al sistema implementado en el ZDWORLD. El primer nivel era una especie de base paramilitar infestada de monstruitos. Nos divertiríamos un poco antes de que llegara el primer visitante. El sistema auto-generador nos despojaba de nuestro armamento de _Overfield_, de aquellas que portábamos antes de llegar, y nos proporcionaba nada más que de una mediocre pistolita.

Vagos ecos rebotan entre los amplios muros. Extraños murmullos hacen vibrar las callejuelas. Escucho el chapoteo de una corriente bien conocida por nosotros. Acotemos la empresa con el entusiasmo, el desenfado y la facilidad de jóvenes y escandalosos piratas. En la primera habitación, una especie de armería bien abastecida de cartuchos y escopetas, nos reciben varios sargentos, lentos, torpes, calvos, que no vacilan en hacernos retroceder unos pasos bajo una _ventisca_ de perdigones que apenas nos roza. Son cinco o seis. No puedo contarlos. Ya Isafo, valiéndose de su pistola, ejecuta a uno, situado tras un mostrador, y al coger su escopeta derriba a otros dos al fondo que parecían custodiar la Super Shotgun. Amapolas de sangre pueblan los muros. Titilan y centellean las lámparas sobre nuestras cabezas.

Conocemos el mapa. Conocemos todos los mapas. No perdemos el tiempo. Noé se apresura sobre una puerta. Mata al zombi en su interior sin darle tiempo de apuntar con su arma. Sube el elevador. Lo recibe un _pinky_ que lo amenaza con empalarlo con sus cuernos, saltando sobre unas cajas, haciendo gala de una dentadura equiparable a la de los tiburones. El Jornalero no se achanta y le sonríe como un demente. No lleva el casco puesto. Es parte de su estilo, de su temeridad suicida. Hunde la escopeta en aquel hocico hediondo y aglutina el cráneo bestial con pólvora y acero. Como una calabaza insuflada de fuegos artificiales, así recienta el monstruo. Salta por encima de sus restos, coge los ítems y activa el interruptor. Asoma a la ventana: una valla metálica que impedía el paso a la terraza exterior del edificio del frente, desciende, desaparece.

Siento el peso de la Super Shotgun: una sola descarga es suficiente para derribar media docena de frágiles zombis. El Dr. Freeman evade el rayo azul de un railgunner, le alcanza, le derriba, le revienta el cráneo con la culata de la escopeta, pero detrás de él aparecen otros dos zombis, dos sargentos que esta vez lo alcanzan, lo hieren, sangra, no se acobarda, arroja como un búmerang su arma, coge en brazos el cadáver gris del railgunner, fétido escudo carnal, resiste dos, tres, cuatro descargas. Arroja el cuerpo, que se despedaza, y se arroja sobre los tres cuerpos. Rueda por el suelo. Llueve fuego: en el cielo chillan y ríen los Cacodemons. En la confusión recoge un arma. Los sargentos, torpes, lentos, no comprenden, no saben. A uno lo quema el escupitajo ígneo de un Cacodemon, el otro duerme el sueño eterno cuando el Dr. Freeman le vuela el cráneo de un culatazo ejecutado con la limpieza de un jugador de golf. La cabeza reblandecida rebota en un muro, rueda por el suelo y cuando cesa parece una bolsa de piel contenedora de un relleno gelatinoso e incierto.

Pero Isafo ya se armó con el lanzacohetes. El cielo es un festival de destructivas llamaradas que van y vienen. Estelas de fuego rematadas en punta de acero que se cobran la vida de los demonios aéreos. Estos, a su vez, responden escupiendo rosquillas de fuego que evadimos con facilidad. Y caen, caen, caen, como globos aerostáticos interceptados por una perversa lluvia de dardos.

Sin embargo, la espectacularidad de esta confrontación, con la que estábamos tan familiarizados, no se compara en magnitud con las que nos esperarían más adelante, en otras regiones del ZDWORLD. Allá, en los confines del mundo, hordas verdaderamente inabarcables de demonios no cesarían de brotar, una tras otra, legiones tan abundantes como glóbulos en el torrente sanguíneo.

Yo me paseaba entre los cadáveres, pensativo, con un cielo gris agitado de nocivos átomos sobre mi cabeza. Me bebía los _bonos de salud_, las frágiles botellitas azules, mientras el Jornalero y los demás se abrían paso entre demonios y acertijos cuyas resoluciones ya conocíamos de antemano.

Una melancolía inusitada se apoderaba de mí. Sufría en silencio con el remoto rumor del agua, de las balas, de los cuerpos que caían destrozados. No era mi inmovilidad fruto de la ineptitud para el combate. Podía ser tan fervoroso como mis compañeros cuando no me embargaba la tristeza.

La tristeza, que parecía ser el signo inamovible de mi existencia. Mi estigma.

Para cuando se presentó un forastero, comenzó la verdadera fiesta para nosotros. Me sacudí un poco la melancolía e inauguré el desastre disparando por la espalda al ingenuo. Me disculpé y alegué que creí que era un railgunner. Aceptó mis disculpas, pero al doblar un callejón lo emboscaron mis compañeros, haciéndole imposible cualquier tentativa de evasión: lo envolvió una lluvia de fuego y reapareció al principio del nivel. Furioso, exigió, ingenuamente, una explicación de la injusticia. Jornalero tomó la iniciativa, inclinándose repetidas veces en una de esas reverencias al uso oriental. Repitió la coartada, sin dejar de reír entredientes, sin apenas disimular un tono hiriente, mordaz, irónico. Los demás se habían separado. Esperarían por ahí el paso del incauto. Este no cesaba de gruñir, no tragándose ni media palabra de aquella patética disculpa que ante los hechos se hacía inverosímil, inconcebible y casi grosera. Pero no quedó más que ceder: alguien había cogido la llave roja, y esto significaba que la calleja principal se atestaba con una horda de _imps_. _¡Está bien!_ Concedió, lanzándose a por una escopeta y dar caza a los numerosos monstruitos. No tardaría en llegar otra persona. Después otra. Y otra. Pero nos moderamos. Los atacábamos, claro está, pero nos exculpábamos con la misma y bien creíble premisa. ¡Simplemente teníamos una pésima puntería!


	9. Chapter 9

Bajó a las alcantarillas y soportó largas horas el infecto túmulo de vapores que no cesaba ni disminuía, que era una constante como el oxígeno lo es en la superficie. A ratos, creía que estaba por desfallecer. Entonces buscaba una placa de acero, apoyaba la cabeza y escuchaba con atención. Solo cuando el trajín era remoto o inexistente la presencia de los peatones, sacaba un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para llenarse los pulmones. Anduvo así por lo menos un kilómetro. Se orientaba con el vistazo que daba al asomar a las calles. Conocía la Capital tal vez mejor que los mismos urbanistas e ingenieros que habían contribuido a su erección. ¿Qué podían saber ellos, después de todo, ocupados, tiempo después, en proyectos fatuos como la construcción de puentes, en la renovación de fachadas y cimientos, y sobre todo en contar su dinero? Podían conocerlo todo a propósito de los rascacielos, de las diversas ciencias que se conjugaban como una invicta aleación de metales para mantener un pie un coloso semejante que a su vez albergaría a millares de individuos tan abundantes como las abejas obreras de un panal. Iba sofocada. Daba grandes zancadas, evitando pisar las erupciones obscuras e informes que se levantaban en la estrecha franja de asfalto que bordeaba el obsceno río de desperdicios que corría a lo largo del laberíntico túnel, y que palpitaban como si tuvieran vida propia, como sapos-zen contemplando la burbujeante abyección del pantano primigenio. _¡Como abejas de un panal!_ Quiso reír, desfogar su recalcitrante malicia, pero el aire venenoso se coló entre sus dedos, entre sus labios, entre sus dientes, y excitó una dolorosa tos que la acompañó buen rato, hasta dar con una nueva placa: trepó la escalera de servicio, no sin repugnancia ni precaución, porque el acero estriado y pegajoso, chirriaba como si fuese a venirse abajo en cualquier momento. Oyó un momento, demorándose menos que lo acostumbrado y al asomarse descubrió la semipenumbra de un callejón. Saltó fuera del maloliente escondite y respiró a pleno pulmón con una satisfacción inmensurable. Miró a su alrededor sin perder el tiempo: estaba en el fondo de un callejón particularmente limpio: solo algunos tachos de basura sin desparramar yacían junto a una puerta que parecía ser la trasera de una cafetería. _¡Como abejas de un panal! _Pensó en una contra-metáfora. Pensó en las termitas. Se sentó en un rincón para pensar. Pensó en las termitas, en la pasmosa imperfección de sus dominios y en esa ambivalencia tenebrosa en que vivían: la construcción afanosa y la destrucción implacable que su instinto precisaba para la supervivencia: las columnas monstruosas que levantaban con barro, semejantes a las columnas hipertrofiadas de un órgano deformado bajo un sol implacable, sin otra melodía que el silencio atroz del desierto, sin otra melodía que el imperceptible rumor de millones de milimétricas mandíbulas abriéndose paso bajo la tierra, desgarrando y triturando cuerpos, creciendo _hacia abajo_, prolongando indefinidamente la obscuridad de un imperio negativo como las feroces raíces de un árbol de Australia, señalando la imponente colocación de sus dominios con una grotesca erupción de tierra, apenas como la cresta de un iceberg. Rió en silencio de su metáfora primera: _el panal de las abejas_. Sabía que era difícil no asociar a esas colmenas humanas con las colmenas antófilas, pero sabía que estas eran mucho más que criaturas ciegas. Y los hombres, los que construían esos monstruos y que después las habitaban y que finalmente dejaban por el mundo nada más que un rastro de excrementos a veces tan abultado y monstruoso como esos mórbidos candelabros que son los termiteros. Trabajaban para sí y nada más que para sí. Devoraban, mordían, defecaban, fornicaban, descargaban toda la frustración de una vida sin esperanza en las apuestas del Juego y en la ensordecedora conmoción de los Torneos. Y nada más. Su imperio era hacia abajo. Ese era su reclamo contra los que movían la política. Toda esta puta mierda de inmensa urbe ascendente era la mera cresta de su fétido iceberg de excrementos: todo lo demás crecía hacia abajo. Todo lo demás estaba oculto y era solo para ellos y era oscuro y ruin y repulsivo como la Reina con su gran vientre flácido que no cesa de parir catervas de ciegos que se autodestruyen en el nombre de Nada. No era capaz, nerviosa como estaba, de seguir el hilo de la contra-metáfora. Tenía frío. No había tenido oportunidad alguna de coger su mísero abrigo agujereado antes de escapar de las garras de la ley. _Su único pantalón era un enorme siete y su chaleco también se volvía ideal_. Sentía náuseas: temió enfermarse al haber estado tanto tiempo expuesta a los jugos gástricos de la ciudad. _Jugos gástricos_. Un nuevo desacierto en la elección de la metáfora. Era el cementerio, la fosa común, la…

Un rayo de sol doró el iris melifluo de la niña feroz. Elevó la mirada al intenso azul del cielo, recortado por las líneas recias y los cuerpos negros de los edificios. Apenas iba a ser mediodía. Gruñó su estómago como si alentara dentro de él un extraño molusco nadando en ácidos gástricos. Sentía como si a las paredes del abdomen un pulpo aplicara las ventosas, mandíbulas en miniatura tan numerosas como una colonia de termitas.

Miró jadeante la gran pila de hojas que se había traído consigo. Algo faltaba. Eran sus libros. Tenía qué regresar por ellos. No podía abandonar a su suerte a los preciosos tomos que la habían acompañado como leales amigos durante su corta vida, y que la habían nutrido, y que le habían agrandado de una manera en que ni los más suculentos manjares podrían lograrlo. Supo entonces que no podía volver, o por lo menos no volver para permanecer allí. Ahora que la habían descubierto debía buscar ya no simplemente una guarida sino un refugio. La diferencia estriba en que el refugio era para quienes necesitaban ampararse de un peligro inminente. Apretó los puños mientras hacía estas consideraciones. _Un peligro inminente_. _Ocultarse_. Pero sabía que la termita humana era también una letal cazadora viperina, a veces tan certera como el aguijón ineludible de la muerte, y que se hacía menester diluir la propia personalidad, por lo menos durante un tiempo. ¡Diluirse, ocultarse! Cerraba los puños, apretaba sus mandíbulas, soportaba el crustáceo feroz del estómago. Estaba furiosa. _La habían descubierto_. ¿Cómo? No hacía falta preguntárselo. Sabía que _el Gran Hermano_ estaba tan presente como el oxígeno en el aire. Sabía que su vigilancia aspiraba a una omnipresencia divina. Entonces, lo que era de extrañarse era que tardaran tanto en decidirse por ella.

Caviló largamente antes de introducirse de nuevo en las alcantarillas. Se dirigió al norte, hasta las afueras de la Capital, ahí donde sobreabundan boscajes y descampados, donde el horizonte lo señalan imponentes cordilleras que, envueltas siempre por espesas cortinas de bruma, cuando caen las tardes, semejan las amenazantes proas de una flota de combate, avanzando con majestad impasible entre fuegos enemigos, con la violenta seguridad en su conquista.

Se sentó fuera de un anticuado cafetín de carretera, sobre la acera. En el interior reinaba una animación rayana en el festejo de unas muy felices nupcias. Caía el sol. Jessica contempló los cerros lejanos y se imaginó el cuerpo desproporcionado de buques de guerra construidos por gigantes, a punto de desembarcar para una apocalíptica batalla. Mucho antes de los violentos riscos se prolongaba el verdor de Green War, con sus modernas edificaciones que servían como campo de batalla para duelistas de todos los niveles. De hecho, ahora mismo se celebraba un combate. Lo adivinó por los destellos, minúsculos, tan lejanos que semejaban el pestañeo de una estrella, azules, verdes, rojos, y las breves humaredas que de cuando en cuando se levantaban sobre los edificios. Miró fascinaba una ráfaga azul. Adivinó en la lontananza un largo hilo de fulgor que identificó con la inconfundible secuencia de un _Plasma Rifle_. Y hubiera querido permanecer un rato más, siendo testigo de aquél escenario que tenía lugar bajo el cielo ígneo, a la sombra de los riscos que se recortaban entre nubes de magma, pero el malestar físico se agravaba. No se sentía moralmente capaz de dirigirse al cafetín a mendigar un panecillo. Una inquebrantable dignidad se lo impedía. Se levantó, miró después la profunda zona boscosa que se abría junto a la carretera. A lo lejos existían diversos dominios, todos escenarios del Juego, pero también zonas periféricas habitadas por monstruos de todas las clases. Había estado ahí también. Sabía que cerca había una fuente, una pequeña laguna alimentada por uno de los profundos mantos acuíferos de la zona. No perdió el tiempo, aferrando bajo el brazo su montón de hojas.

Se internó entre los árboles. Sobre su cabeza murmuraban oscuros secretos el viento y la fronda, y más allá, en las alturas, las estrellas hacían su aparición primera. El frío la calaba. Ideó rápidamente un plan para solucionar los más urgentes de sus males. Corrió rápidamente hasta la fuente. Abandonó las hojas a prudente distancia y se abalanzó sobre las aguas y bebió de ellas como una de esas fieras nómadas después de una larga peregrinación. Se tendió junto a las aguas, sobre un lecho de grama y brillantes guijarros. Sentía con gran satisfacción el agua recorrerla, purificarla, refrescarla. Y estaba a punto de caer dormida cuando el ruido de un paso la sacó del trance, haciéndola saltar y ponerse en guardia. Aguzó sus sentidos. Forzó los ojos a penetrar la umbría mole arborícola que la rodeaba, sin más noticia que los ininteligibles rumores del bosque. Pero sabía que no se había equivocado. Había escuchado con claridad cómo crujían ramas o rocas bajo un pesado pie.

No podía esperar más. Eso era lo que estaba esperando y había llegado mucho antes de lo previsto. Tomó una pesada roca y la dejó caer sobre las diáfanas aguas del lago. El ruido producido habría sido capaz de exasperar a un monje zen. Entonces, algo resopló furioso entre los árboles y salió de su escondite la mole porcina de un demonio, con sus brillantes ojillos amarillos, su mueca de piraña, la pezuña hendida de las formidables patas, los largos brazos semihumanos, los cuernos taurinos y su amenaza presente. _¡Eso es!_ Gritó Jessica, retando al monstruo, y dio un paso al frente. El animal enfureció, saltó, hizo trepidar la tierra bajo sus patas pesadas como acero, decidido a embestir, aplastar, devorar.

Y Jessica Aikawa, que había abandonado momentáneamente el termitero, con las infinitas ramificaciones de sus túneles, pero de los túneles que no se pueden ver, de esos que cavan día con día las termitas, ciegas y a veces repugnantes como lombrices, escuálida y débil, extirpada del seno del termitero desde el primer día de conciencia, se plantaba estoicamente frente a uno de esos monstruos para quienes los hombres habían creado un arsenal ilimitado y destructivo.


	10. Chapter 10

Pero nos sacaron. Un poderoso sistema de seguridad, que puede solicitarse cada vez que aparece un revoltoso, _o un troll_, nos dejó de patitas en la calle, uno por uno, cuando hacia el crepúsculo _Doom Barracks Zone_ se atestó de alegres jugadores. Fue en el hermoso mapa 03, bajo un cielo estrellado, pleno de estrellas, donde una irritada caterva voto a favor de la expulsión del Jornalero. Journeyman, no cabe duda, destacó desde el principio por tener una implacable lengua viperina. De su boca no salía nunca una mala palabra. No era lo suyo proferir las maldiciones o las blasfemias de un borracho, pese a que muchas veces era uno. Tenía sin embargo el malicioso don de la palabra venenosa y certera. Palabras que hacía que el suelo bajo tus zapatos se desestabilizara y te succionara como una marea de arenas movedizas, o que te hacían desear acribillarlo a quemarropa. Desde el primer día se ganó -y nos ganó- enemigos acérrimos, de esos para quienes las palabras, aéreos dardos de tósigo, proferidos a través de un casco y a mitad de un juego, constituían un agravio de talla imperdonable, como la traición de una amistad o la deshonra de una hermana. Jeje.

Journeyman se reía a pleno pulmón. Nos contagiaba su alegría. Una alegría explayada a su manera y solo a su manera. Nosotros éramos demasiado ingenuos para comprender la espesura de su ardor, pero nuestros pechos eran lo suficientemente anchos para ser depositarios de esa extraña vitalidad. Pocos años más tarde me daría cuenta de que su papel dentro del Clan iba mucho más allá de haber formado parte del Quinteto Fundador y del compacto e inamovible grupo de los que permanecieron hasta el final, mientras muchos entraban y salían. Había sido el _Héroe del Jornal_ quien se había encargado de dar sustancia y de formar mi personalidad ante los ojos los muy diversos integrantes que nos hicieron compañía a lo largo de los años. Había sido él quien dilucidaría el misterio del líder distante y esperanzaría a los que se vacilaban, dando fantásticas pinceladas de su cosecha a las líneas y a las sombras de mi carácter, aplicando los pulgares al barro deforme de ese Fantasma que era yo ante los ojos de los más chicos que se nos iban uniendo, dando forma así al prestigio que llegaría a gozar entre los míos, siendo yo como era incapaz de formármelo por mí mismo. No puedo decir que Journeyman fuera mi brazo derecho, porque era el izquierdo también, y a veces era mis dos piernas y hasta mis ojos.

Cuando nos apartábamos de las fortificaciones, bajo el plácido sol que desciende como un fénix herido, y nos internábamos en espesas arboledas seguidas y precedidas de lomas, llanos y valles, sin rumbo alguno, sin una moneda en los bolsillos, discutiendo alegremente, salió del Jornalero el nombre de _Kozi_, riendo de su disparatado bailecito triunfal y que lo hacía ver, a él, hombre en apariencia maduro y serio, como un mongólico de remate. Se refería al _Kozi-Tipsy-Dipsy-Dance_ que hacía el aludido cada vez que ganaba en un _Free-For-All. _Me preguntó luego si no lo había visto de nuevo cuando regresé a la Capital. Le dije que no. Yo me sentí avergonzado. Pude sentir cómo mis mejillas se ruborizaban a la sola mención de mi _sensei_. No. No lo había visto en meses. Había marchado también sin dar muchas señas de sí. Creo que había regresado al Salvador a atender asuntos de urgencia (organizaba convenciones de anime y mantenía a su hermana y a su madre enferma con lo que ganaba en el ZDWORLD). Pero estaría de regreso, y cuando estuviera de regreso no sabía yo con qué cara le informaría -si no es que se lo hacían saber antes- que había desacatado, casi deliberadamente, sus juiciosas prevenciones a propósito de fundar un clan. ¿Cómo alguien inexperto como yo se atrevería a asumir las responsabilidades no solo de capitanear, sino del simple hecho de formar parte de un clan? Había qué volverse experimentado y diestro, no solamente en las habilidades dentro del juego, no solamente en el _combate, _sino en todo lo que tenía qué ver la vida del ZDWORLD. Pero yo estaba obnubilado ante la idea deslumbrante de un Clan. No ambicionaba el liderazgo ni el estrellato social que significaba pujar un clan a un grado competitivo. Nada de esto me importaba. Creo que estábamos, el sensei y yo, en sintonías irreconciliablemente paralelas. Mi concepción de un _Clan_, aunque esto no me lo había expresado, es decir, que subsistía dentro de mí en el embrionario nivel mental de las intuiciones, se aproximaba más al sentido atávico de la palabra. Para mí un clan vinculaba supraestructuralmente a un grupo más o menos amplio de personas, casi siempre con afinidades familiares, ideológicas, sentimentales o todo esto al mismo tiempo. Para Kozi y para todos los grandes clanes que poblaban el mundo en aquél entonces, un clan era una empresa. Una empresa que podía no distar conceptualmente mucho de una cadena de almacenes o de fabricantes de zapatos. Aquí, los hombres se asociaban por medio de contratos, pagarés, cheques y cosas semejantes. Los hombres de un clan, como el que Kozi lideraba y que llegó a ser uno de los más respetados, vendían la espectacularidad de sus destrezas combativas. No era muy distinto a lo que ocurría en el Viejo Mundo con las grandes ligas deportivas como las de Fútbol o Basquetbol, con lo que significaba que los más grandes _duelistas_ eran tomados casi como héroes nacionales. Y a mí nada de esto me importaba.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde aquella advertencia. Yo entrenaba con Kozi en _Lázarus_, una especie de patio industrial erguido en medio de la nada con el único fin de someterse a ejercicios intensivos, entrenamientos o combates. Me enseñaba los movimientos básicos para el combate. Saltar así o asá. Evadir proyectiles, aprovechar la estrechez de un pasadizo o la indefensión de un terreno abierto y desnudo, cuándo y cómo disparar, racionar la munición y un infinito etcétera. Me enseñaba con gran paciencia. Era increíble que un hombre de amplísima experiencia me haya tomado cariño semejante como para dedicar una parte de su tiempo para aleccionar a un chaval principiante y contumaz como lo era… y como seguía siendo cuando al cabo se formó ONX con mi dirección y la del Jornalero.

Oh, ¿Journeyman? Una amistad que desde el principio gozó de una profunda afinidad debió principiar en un momento dado. Hola, Señor Obvio.

Fue, precisamente, en el mapa 03, bajo un cielo constelado, esotérico, zodiacal y profético, rodeado de las aguas de la pequeña ciudad flotante, durante mi primer día en la capital, que topé con un desconocido con el que trabé inmediatamente una amistad tan estrecha como la de dos aventureros que se las han visto negras juntos en los más inhóspitos subterfugios del planeta.

Durante mi primer día descubrí el placer malsano de herir al compañero o empujarlo a las aguas mientras cuando está por alcanzar la llave de difícil acceso. Me regocijé. Fui increpado, como es natural. Pero llegó un extraño con su armadura azul y se puso hombro a hombro conmigo. Fue un pacto tácito, silencioso, para el que bastó una mirada, un gesto de complicidad.


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando la luna esplendía sobre las montañas, ascendiendo con su potestad argentina sobre los remotos riscos del Este, iluminando con vaguedad el profuso valle del Ghoul, Okami despertaba, junto con el fuego que se consumía a la orilla del lago. Las ascuas marchitas irradiaban calidez, y un tufillo agrio se desprendía de la desordenada osamenta apilada junto al fuego. En medio de las aguas los pececillos se daban otro banquete: un cuerno, como el mástil de un barco que se hunde, vibraba, se sacudía: monstruos en miniatura se disputaban los tesoros del bajel infortunado. Se acercó en cuclillas hasta las aguas y se enjugó el rostro. No había tiempo para dilaciones, vacilaciones, dubitaciones. Todo estaba pactado y diagramado en su interior. Sabía que, aunque la negra noche era abatida por el lucerío irrefrenable de la ciudad —esas torres envueltas de luz como Babeles por donde culebrea el fuego de la destrucción—, todo el ámbito se deformaba. Las caras, empalidecidas bajo el resplandor de los escaparates o la caleidoscópica esfera-láser de las discotecas, se teñían, se deformaban; las líneas se emborronaban, los rasgos se diluían, las facciones más recias eran torcidas como por una mano invisible, o como si, los enfebrecidos fotones de la iluminación artificial, dotados de un centenar de manos como los antiguos dioses del Ramayana, se dedicaran a la minuciosa, imperceptible tarea microscópica de la reacomodación, la reconstitución, la reconstrucción molecular de la máscara facial de todo noctívago peatón. Sabía que, aunque todos se reconocían bajo el enceguecedor haz de una luminaria eléctrica, _algo _metamorfoseaba la envestidura carnal de los hombres. _Algo _se ponía de relieve o quizá _algo más_, que creíamos adivinar bajo la luz del sol, se esfumaba del todo. Sabía también que este o _estos_ cambios, eran secretamente adivinados por el pobre ciudadano común, o mejor: que eran captados por un pliegue secreto del alma que, a costa de agobiantes cánceres y gangrenas no permitía que el misterio penetrara por los arduos canales de la disección racional. La misma luz que los hombres-termita habían construido no tanto para abrirse paso en el vientre de la noche como para competir con las estrellas, la luna y el sol, era incapaz de dilucidar el misterio de esta metamorfosis inconfesable, más bien _oscurecía_, y el embrión de la incógnita inenarrable no germinaba, sino que se pudría. Aprovechando este déficit en el Sistema, echó a andar en pos de la Capital.

Era imposible sondear el alma de aquella niña enjuta que caminaba, sin embargo, con la admirable desenvoltura de alguien que sabe a dónde va, y _a dónde_ quería decir _más allá_ de los pasos que se iban dando. Por ejemplo, muchos hombres caminaban diariamente hacia sus trabajos, o del incómodo asiento de su despacho hasta la letrina maloliente, pero sin saber en realidad hacia dónde se dirigían, hacia qué abismo se precipitaban, hacia qué estéril yermo rodaban. Y habría llamado la atención, para empezar, desde el solo hecho de ser una niña de tórax angosto y casi anémico rostro, caminando a medianoche por las avenidas flanqueadas de edificios casi feroces por su magnitud —como la sombra minaz de gigantes en guardia—. Pero se iba deslizando entre las moles con la destreza acuática de quien está acostumbrado y _obligado_ a la anonimidad. Era cierto que la falsa luz que la ciudad derramaba la protegía de la vigilancia del Gran Hermano, pero de lo que no estaba salva era de la curiosidad innata, a veces invasiva, cruel, acusatoria, de los moradores de la Urbe, y especialmente los crápulas trasnochadores.

Por donde pasaba, todo era jolgorio, del más plebeyo y nauseabundo. Bares, casinos, discotecas. Pero también recreativas, y esto no lo encontraba deleznable. Antes bien, habría querido unirse, como en un pasado que ya parecía lejanísimo como si lo contemplara desde el crepúsculo de la senectud, a esos alegres frikis que, reunidos en torno a una ancha mesa tapizada, armaban alboroto ante una brillante jugada en el Yu-Gi-Oh; o que callaban, meditabundos, ante el extenso plano de una tierra fantástica por la que desplazaban fichas de Calabozos y Dragones; o que jugaban al Just Dance mientras otros se aplicaban a vencer a sus amigos en el _Super Smash Bros Ultimate_, mientras las acaloradas _maids_ iban y venían radiantes con bandejas repletas de panecillos, bebidas chocolatadas, ramen, onigiris, ramunes… Este segmento del bajo mundo solífugo vibraba con colores propios y se movía con las embriagueces de una embarcación delirante y ajena a la tempestad que bate aguas y cielos. Okami había pertenecido a él.

Tenía la naricita apoyada en la ventana de uno de estos locales, y el corazón se le encogía al ver arremolinarse frente a las consolas a la benigna prole desvirtuada del Gran Paradigma. Sabía que los otakus y los frikis soñaban como pocos sabían —o _podían_— hacerlo. _¡El sueño!_ _¡El delirio! ¡El arrobo!_ Mejor que todos esos nuevos poetas que homenajeaba el Estado. Solo ellos, en la indefensión de mundos virtuales, conseguían emanciparse de la ruindad innoble, voraz, aplastante, de la mole urbana, monstruo que desafiaba los cielos como un hongo de Babel, abonado por el crimen, la sangre, la estupidez y la esclavitud. Hacía frío. Sentía fiebre. La ropa escasa constituía un suplicio tan despiadado en aquella hora como podría serlo el sanguinario ataúd de la doncella de hierro. Comenzó a tiritar. Se desvanecía a poco todo ese orgullo feraz de hace poco, cuando dio caza al Pinky en una justa contienda mano a mano, y que la había acompañado aun después del profundo sueño. El fuego abrasador de la pasión rebelde se consumía. De pronto, no era más la revolucionaria, la anarquista, la de los apasionantes escritos vandálicos, la del estilo desenfrenado pero grandilocuente y belicoso. Todas las grandiosas envestiduras del espíritu y del intelecto se descascaraban, caían en torno a ella a jirones o se desvanecían en el éter como hechos de brisa. Se desmoronaba. Le temblaban las largas piernas flacas. Era un carámbano de hielo. Tenía esa horrorosa sensación que más de una vez la hacía sentirse agotada como si pusiera un pie en el umbral de la muerte: el ritmo cardiaco parecía desvanecerse, exhausto, y le acompañaban lentos, extraños hormigueos febriles que le recorrían el torso arriba y abajo con la velocidad acuática de anguilas o renacuajos. Ya no era tampoco la niña feroz. La ferocidad que había cultivado para defenderse y agredir, que le había proporcionado la tez acorazada del rinoceronte y la percepción cazadora del leopardo, no era ya más que la reminiscencia de un capricho inane. Era ya nada más que la niña. La niña inerme. La niña huérfana. La niña sin rumbo, abandonada a su suerte en el corazón de una metrópoli despiadada. Un viento gélido, atroz, proveniente de las montañas, la hacía tiritar como un témpano. Pero no se despegaba del vidrio. Sus ojos no querían ver nunca más a otro lugar que no fuera el centro de las alegrías más puras del corazón humano. Había unos que levantaban alegremente sus espumeantes tarros de chocolate caliente, y canturreaban el _Sake de Binks_. Otros más no cesaban en airosas sesiones de Just Dance. Había un alegre obeso de bigote que bailaba con graciosa intensidad el _Caramell Dansen_. Algunos más hojeaban mangas. Otros, con sus Nintendos 3DS conectados, celebraban partidas multijugador. Todo era alegría, todo era de un gratificante calor familiar. Era el sueño, era el delirio, era el arrobo de corazones que, creciendo en medio de una fauna, una flora y un estrato corrompido y tóxico, han sabido, mediante no sé qué mecanismo secreto, obtener un alimento purísimo, cristalizar la luz del sol en un maná benéfico, aun en medio de todas las miserias del Gran Pantano hostil. No era que _ellos_ hubiesen permanecido intactos a raíz de un sistemático rechazo de la monstruosa realidad o que prefirieran ignorar, deliberadamente, lo que ocurría frente a sus narices, la injusticia cotidiana, el ejercicio impávido de una crueldad horrorosa como el tricéfalo Jahbulon…. Y aquella otra, imperceptible, intangible como un gas, subterránea, eficiente como un veneno inoculado mediante una aguja sutil del diámetro de un poro, y que era la peor, la más espantosa de las crueldades, de las esclavizaciones, de las subyugaciones, y que buscaba, con una voracidad inaudita, expandirse, sofisticarse, alcanzar cotas de un dominio absoluto como nunca imaginaron los conquistadores de antaño. Se mareaba. Había comido cosas insalubres toda su vida, pero, _tal vez_, ese Pinky llevaba la carne envenenada por alguna carroña. Pero qué belleza: esa humanidad unida por aquél ensueño arrobador del anime y los videojuegos le impedía desfallecer, le impedía claudicar a las vulgares impertinencias del cuerpo debilitado. Había dormido sobre un catre toda su vida, y acababa de dormir sobre un lecho de guijarros, pero nunca se había sentido tan molida como ahora. La moral genuina se desbordaba como de una botella rota, mortificando las yagas abiertas del alma, cubiertas siempre, siempre disimuladas por paquidérmicas corazas de combate. Sintió sobre los frágiles trapecios, sobre el principio de los hombros, sobre la nuca, el gélido soplo de las montañas, cargado de hirientes astillas de hielo, microscópicas, pero perceptibles y dañinas como vidrio triturado.

Quiso irrumpir, llorar, abrazarse a las faldas de una maid, rogar por un panecillo, por ramen caliente, por abrigo, por la cercanía de aquella hermandad sin ritos iniciáticos que tenía por principio la camaradería, la amistad, la pureza, que era tal hermandad sin presunciones simbólicas, sin códigos secretos: todo diafanidad. Quiso irrumpir, lloriquear, jugar al Smash, reír junto a aquél gordinflón, leer los mangas, hojear las revistas, maravillarse con las ilustraciones tan bien ejecutadas y compartir su asombro infantil. Quiso irrumpir, lloriquear, ser niña, vivir. Tenía en los ojos un pesado velo de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse. _No puedo_, se dijo. _Ya nunca más podré_. Pensó en su estigma. No en el que podía venir, no el que se estaba desenvolviendo rápidamente sin que el mundo se diera cuenta. Pensó en su estigma de nacimiento. Luego, en el camino que había elegido seguir y que ahora era imposible abandonar, que habría sido un acto de cobardía criminal el intentar abandonarlo. _Ya nunca más podré, _se dijo una vez más, y las lágrimas fluyeron, rutilantes cometas líquidos, a lo largo del rostro frágil, bello, abatido como el de una muñeca abandonada.

Se despegó del vidrio. Gruñó. Agitó la cabeza como si tratara de liberarse de algo, de la presencia de un espectro, de la pegajosa y sutil red de una araña incorpórea. Los libros clamaron por su rescate. La dama de la porcelana miraba al horizonte sin esperanza. Era una misión absurda, reconoció. Temeraria. Tal vez ya todo estaba perdido. Rabió. Echó a andar, primero con paso inseguro, con una extraña fiebre estremeciendo los tejidos musculares, haciendo correr la sangre como rediviva, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, fuertemente en su pecho enjuto. Se detuvo un instante, y contempló la aguja que se clavaba en los cielos, la _Major World Center_, el palacio del ayuntamiento en cuya entraña tenía sede el corazón, el cerebro de aquella maquinaria inmensa de la Capital. _¿Estaría AF-Domains despierto, espiando al mundo al que había poblado de cámaras? ¿Dormiría AF-Domains? ¿Sería todavía un hombre? _Los recuerdos, las ideas, acudieron a su cerebro como los mantos magmáticos colman el cráter del volcán que se inflama, que está a punto de la erupción. Se lanzó por las calles, corriendo, sin importarle la mirada de los curiosos.

Y ahí donde había estado segundos atrás, señalaban su presencia huellas de humedad, las lágrimas que había vertido.


	12. Chapter 12

Y los días se nos deslizaron entre los dedos como mantequilla que se derrite. Nuestras manos, pequeñas y calientes, jugaban con el destino como con un delicioso barro. Nuestras amorfas creaciones eran tan efímeras como un suspiro, y como un suspiro se deshacían en el ámbito. A veces eran grotescas, monstruosas figuras pétreas de la magnitud de cabezas monolíticas que muy pronto caían pulverizadas como bajo el soplo ardiente de una flatulencia volcánica. Otras, raros fantasmas acuáticos brotaban de un éter crepuscular como magníficas mantarrayas y cetáceos mitológicos, para sumergirse nuevamente en el negro corazón de un mar inescrutable. Era una vorágine. Era incandescente lava volcánica. Serpientes de azur incandescente surcaban los cielos y demolían extraños demonios jamás vistos. Siete colinas. Tres cruces. Un cónsul. Un pueblo barbárico. Un elixir. El mar que se desborda. Grandes olas que sacuden el universo entero, que anegan la calma de los inocentes como una embriaguez de desesperación. Relámpagos desgarrando los cielos. Y todas las fuerzas centrífugas. Y todas las fuerzas centrípetas. Y todas las fuerzas colisionando, luchando, arrancando espantosas trepidaciones al centro de la Tierra. Los cielos se conmovían y las estrellas se desgranaban al paso de una monumentalidad inaudita.

Yo vi en sueños la figura de una muchachilla inerme luchando ella sola contra un universo de aterradoras profecías. Los hombres de barro y hierro, deleznables eslabones de una maquinaria incomprensible, se arrodillaban ante la que había vencido al universo entero, a la que había provocado la envidia de las constelaciones. Todos los lenguajes se volvían obsoletos como un viejo cacharro.

El fuego en sus ojos.

La Torre de Babel.

(…)

La envolvían líquidos espectros de luminosidades fosfóricas. Neón, acero y caucho. Los monstruos roncaban, lejos, en cobertizos. Y los hombres se distribuían entre durmientes y noctívagos. Los grandes caracoles de luz no cesaban en su eterna movilidad. La IRC Tower destacaba incólume como un faro sobre las tinieblas, pero era luz sobre luz menos intensa. Se introdujo en el pasillo, saltó sobre los tachos de basura, crujían bajo sus pies fétidos desperdicios. Ahí ya no penetraba la luz. Se guiaba por la memoria y el tacto. Se colgó de la escalera de servicio y ascendió sin clase alguna de vacilaciones. Cuando identificó su ventana calculó cada uno de sus movimientos, como el gato que acecha la guarida del ratón. Palpó ligeramente el marco, en busca de indicios. Los vidrios rotos dentaban el borde como firmes colmillos. Miró al interior. En el edificio, una de las pensiones más antiguas de la capital, reinaban las numerosas ondulaciones de la hora postrera al trabajo, del primer recreo vespertino previo al sueño. La oscuridad de la habitación no era absoluta. Podía distinguir las formas de los muebles, los libros, incluso la taza sobre el escritorio, titilando como una estrella perdida sobre un cielo polar. Se introdujo cuidadosamente, sintiendo apenas el roce violento con las fauces de vidrio, y fue colocando, milímetro a milímetro, los pies, tanteando con ellos, identificando el crujido somero del vidrio triturado que poblaba desparramado el suelo. Sin perder el tiempo, rajó con los dientes el grueso costal del catre y lo vació de hojas. Los rumores de pasos, de voces, que llenaban el edificio, le dieron la confianza del que aprovecha la distracción de un enemigo para plantar la bomba o para escapar de su encierro. Se movió con precisión, a sus anchas. Llenó el improvisado costal con los amados libros, que no pasarían de una pesada treintena. Tomos gruesos, tomos delgados. Ásperos o sedosos. Viejos o relucientes. Pero nunca intactos. Nunca vírgenes. Subrayados, doblados, cubiertas las márgenes con prolijas anotaciones, leídos un centenar de veces. Calmaba su desesperación acuciante con versos quevedianos: _Con pocos pero doctos libros juntos…_, repetía, como si frotara un bálsamo milagroso en sus llagas, en sus venas abiertas y sangrantes.

Ahora, la taza…

La envolvió en un grueso paño de lastimoso aspecto que encontró en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, donde ya no quedaban más que chácharas y periódicos sin importancia, y la apoyó contra su pecho como si se tratara de un indefenso ser vivo.

Pensó un momento. No. No existía posibilidad de permanecer más tiempo allí. Había dado inicio, aunque quizá demasiado pronto, la persecución que le había profetizado una adivina cuando era pequeña. _Más pequeña_, quiero decir. No quería creer en fantasmagorías, adivinanzas ni horóscopos, pero el rumbo que había tomado su vida dejaba patente que en un futuro sería perseguida. Ella conocía al Monstruo, y ahora el Monstruo la conocía a ella. _Casi_ podía sentir el pesado horroroso de su mirada ciclópea posada sobre ella como un cúmulo atroz de desdichas futuras. _Pero había qué luchar_. _Había qué derramar sangre. _Así fuera la suya propia. _Había qué entregarse al calvario. Había qué erguir una catedral de sangre, con sus torres y sus pozos_. _Había qué ser crucificado_. Quiso entonces entregarse a la crucifixión. Quiso entonces entregarse al calvario.

Cerró bien el tosco costal y se lo pasó sobre el hombro. Ahora sí, con más razón, parecía una niña pordiosera, recolectora de basuras, una _ropavejera_.

Y esta palabra tuvo un extraño eco en ella.

En la televisión estaba el Chavo del Ocho y era capítulo en que Don Ramón hacía de ropavejero.

_¿Pero, hace cuánto…? _Y era la niña que usaba pañales. Era la niña que jugaba con muñecas, cochecitos, cubos, que hundía en el barro los piececitos, las manitas.

Pensó si no convendría, en lugar de aventurarse con la taza y el costal por la ventana, tomar el camino del vestíbulo y salir por la entrada principal. Sabía que el portero era un bribón perezoso que se daba licencia a sí mismo para dormir constantemente, no solamente durante la noche, sino que también por el día. Burlarlo, aunque estuviera despierto, no sería tarea difícil, porque incluso entonces parecía estar ausente, flotando en un sopor dulce que hacía todavía más ligeras sus insustanciales deberes de auditoría y registro de huéspedes.

Fue allá, entonces, marchando con ligereza escalones abajo. La atmósfera, tibia, era reconfortante. Hubiera deseado permanecer más tiempo haciendo el tonto, solo por calentarse, pero repetía como una letanía que _no había tiempo qué perder_ y dentro de poco tendría qué hacer frente a una desolación mucho mayor: con una agresiva intemperie como escenografía de su bohemia, había de enfrentarse _ella sola _contra el mundo.

Pero no esperó _el mundo_ entretiempo tan largo.

El portero, en efecto, roncaba. Por lo demás, el amplio y lóbrego _lobby_ se encontraba, a primera vista, deshabitado. Sobre su cabeza, rumor de voces y trajín de mesa. Era cierto que había un aroma familiar, algo indefinible que flotaba en el calor de la atmósfera. Algo grato y dulce. Sabía que una de las familias que habitaba el segundo piso, que acababa ella de franquear, tenía por cabeza de familia a una adorable pastelera que varias ocasiones la había salvado de la inanición, convidándola no con migajas sino con un sitio en la amplia mesa del abundante banquete. Recordó por un momento la abundancia intemperante de aquellas noches. Sintió no poder despedirse, no poder reiterar su infinita gratitud a ese ángel que tantas veces se apiadó de ella. ¿Cómo no apiadarse de una niña huérfana que vivía sola, que vestía harapos, que dormía en un catre, que vivía de _accésits _literarios y de colaborar en numerosas revistas que, a fin de cuentas no constituían un ingreso constante ni suficiente para sustentar una vida con dignidad? Una vez trató de adoptarla. Le abrió las puertas. Le mostró una habitación impecable, decorada con todo el gusto de la maternidad, con su camita impecable, un escritorio, un librero, y en todo predominaba una luminosa blancura: las paredes empapeladas con un tapiz de florecitas; una alegre escena de Renoir junto a la puerta… No hace falta decir que se resistió, con todo el tacto del que era capaz, de las intenciones de la angélica señora. Ni que la acompañó largo tiempo el peso de la culpa por haberla hecho expeler lágrimas de sus grandes ojos nobles.

Al descender los últimos peldaños, comprobó que no estaba sola, además de la torpe figura del inútil portero, porque desde donde estaba pudo distinguir entonces la sombra inconfundible de los dos soldados que habían tratado de capturarla hace horas, ambos haciendo guardia en el exterior. No se arredró del todo. Sabía de antemano que podrían haber extendido una precaución semejante.

¿Pasaría de largo o retrocedería?

Escuchó con claridad el ruido de unos pasos en el vestíbulo. Se volvió: distinguió una puerta que se abría y alguien que entraba haciendo graciosos malabares con bandejas y vajillas. Entonces, al comprobar que no era una emboscada, dio un penoso traspié en el siguiente escalón. El peso del costal tirando de su hombro hizo imposible todo intento de balancearse y rodó cuesta abajo con un estrépito tal que sacó de su sueño al portero y le arrancó un estentóreo grito de lo profundo de su pecho.

Okami, aturdida, se incorporó rápidamente, pero tenía ya bien claro el riesgo al que había quedado expuesta. Habían cruzado el umbral los dos soldados, que la apuntaban con los rifles de plasma. Y se adelantaban con un firme, evidente propósito. Detrás de ella, una treintena de escalones. A un lado el muro, al otro se abría el vestíbulo hasta la recepción, desde donde el portero observaba horrorizado a los soldados, a Okami, a los soldados, a Okami, a los soldados, a Okami que se ponía de pie, al centelleo brutal que germinaba en los ojos de la niña feroz como las chispas que brotan de la colisión de piedras ígneas en el vórtice del caos.


	13. Chapter 13

Pero no tardó en incorporarse sobre sus frágiles piernas, tensas sin embargo como las cuerdas de un arco pronto a disparar la flecha. Los soldados, más achispados que anteriormente, retrocedieron ante la temeridad gestual de la niña, sintiendo casi el miedo que se siente ante una fiera salvaje. Cargaron las armas. Quisieron apuntar, pero Okami se había acercado bastante, burlando el largo cuello de los rifles, pasándoles por debajo, haciendo un alarde tremendo de audacia, pasando por en medio de los dos tunantes que al volverse sintieron como si les pasara por en medio una especie de animal salvaje. Se dieron el uno al otro con sus respectivos rifles. El impacto resonó en sus armaduras y por un momento se creyeron acometidos por el imprevisto ataque de un tercero. Wade y Jimbo se tambalearon como un par de borrachos y ciertamente estaban un poco piripi, porque un tufo a alcohol y tabaco los envolvía como el calor y el humo de dos antorchas. Okami lo había percibido y aprovechado, pero no podía simplemente correr sin más. Cuando los había birlado, el costal con sus libros continuaba tirado al pie de la escalera, y el par de zopencos bailoteaba sin rumbo, luchando por sujetarse a algo y por no dar un peligroso traspié. Uno logró cogerse del pasamanos, a precio de soltar el rifle y dar con las rodillas en el suelo. El otro pisó el rifle de su camarada, soltó el suyo, que voló por los aires, y él mismo, como el que pisa una cáscara de banana, paseó los pies por las alturas y aterrizó pesadamente con la nuca que, si bien se encontraba blindada por el grueso casco, no le salvó de un fuerte aturdimiento. Jessica aprovechó el penoso desliz de los polizontes, corrió, tomó sobre sus hombros el gran costal, comprobando que el par de idiotas no hacían más que quejarse, lloriquear y balbucear en un lenguaje imposible.

Pensó rematarlos, pero, en lugar de eso, cogió rápidamente los largos, pesados rifles y los introdujo en el costal. Cuando salió, llevando el pipilesco bulto, los inútiles gendarmes forcejeaban torpemente como dos tortugas vueltas sobre sus caparazones.

Ya en el exterior se dio cuenta de que sería imposible andar sin llamar la atención. El portón daba a una calle estrecha y poco transitada, a la sombra de una mole de ladrillo sin ventanas, que prolongaba un largo y maltrecho muro a lo largo de la manzana. La acera estaba franqueada de tenderetes que a aquella hora ya habían cerrado: seguramente un puesto de revistas y una carreta de comida callejera encadenada a un hidrante. Había botellas de _poción roja_ enfiladas o dispersas, en gran número. Pero también había una barriguda botella de licor barato, ancha como cantimplora, casi completamente vacía. No cabía duda de que Jimbo y Wade se habían entretenido empinando el codo, primero tal vez con la excusa de plantarle cara al frío. Después, un trago hacía más estimulante la idea del siguiente. Era un milagro que no se hubieran desmayado antes. Sin embargo, parecían conscientes del riesgo al que se exponían: la poción roja, dispuesta como si se tratara de elegante munición (o un _six pack _de cerveza), hacía pensar que, previendo la borrachera, se dispusieran a recuperar en un tris la salud que habían malgastado1. Okami conocía bien la poción roja. Era muy costosa en comparación a la poción azul, no solo porque tenía una efectividad de recuperación al 25% adicional, sino porque no se hacía necesario beber el líquido rojo: bastaba con dar un pisotón a la botella (fabricada de un cristal tenuísimo) para que, en contacto con el oxígeno el líquido se evaporara instantáneamente, se dividiera en átomos y penetrara a través del tejido del calzado (aun si se tratara de las gruesas botas tácticas de los duelistas de élite) hasta el torrente sanguíneo, que asimilaba en fracciones de segundo el compuesto milagroso de la poción roja. Estaba débil. Tenía frío. Conocía por sus lecturas de numerosas revistas científicas los efectos de la poción roja. Dejó caer el costal, que le venía dañando los músculos y cayó a pisotones sobre las dos hileras de relucientes botellitas escarlata. Al momento sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, como si de pronto se hallara al calor de una hoguera. La dolorosa tirantez de los músculos donde se había apoyado el cuello del costal, la incipiente fatiga que anunciaba la cercanía de un calvario, se desvanecieron de tal modo que parecían nunca haber estado allí. Luego, en su cerebro se encendió una excitante euforia. Se sentía fuerte, deseosa, ferozmente hambrienta. Pero la pasmosa nube que se eleva tras la explosión, se disipó rápidamente, sin que cesara el fuego. Pudo observar con claridad su situación. Se devolvió a recoger el costal, que esta vez alzó con ligereza, pero entonces, sobre los quejidos lentos de aquella pareja de mentecatos, escuchó una voz. Aguzó el oído. No tardó en comprender que era el portero llamando por teléfono y dando cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sintió el impetuoso deseo de regresar y ahorcar al viejo cobarde y holgazán con el cable del teléfono. Sí. No había duda. Hablaba con la asustada familiaridad de un perro collón que alerta a su amo. Vaciló un momento. Se sentía desproporcionada, desbordante de fuerza, pero pudo ser prudente. Calculó rápidamente y avanzó corriendo, sin importarle ser vista.

Dio la vuelta a la manzana. Escasos automóviles. Conjuntos departamentales. El olor de las alcantarillas se alternaba con el de panaderías y cafés, abiertos hasta altas horas de la noche para consumo de la población noctámbula. Un forzudo trotaba, llevaba atada por la cintura una larga correa que terminaba en un pesado disco metálico que arrastraba para incrementar la dificultad de su trote. Una adorable pareja de unos 17 años, en el otro extremo de la calzada, se detenía frente al aparador de un tibio café, que exhibía panecillos y galletas recién horneadas. Una señora vieja paseaba a su perro, un grandioso _alaskan malamute_ que por un instante tentó a Okami de desviar su marcha sólo para hundir sus manos en el frondoso pelaje del animal. Pero no lo hizo. Siguió de largo. Una manzana después se topó con un edificio de apenas una docena de pisos que conocía muy bien. Ahí vivía un viejo, en el último piso, al que antes servía como mandadera. Entró. El portero, muy distinto al de la pensión donde vivió hasta entonces, y que la conocía por su relación con el viejo inválido, la saludó pero no dejó de preguntarle qué la traía por ahí después de tanto tiempo. Trató de lucir lo más natural que le fue posible. Temblaba un poco de excitación. Una vaga sensación de electricidad la recorría de punta a punta. Explicó que el viejo Knickerbocker la había mandado a llamar para entregarle unos libros y varias latas de arenques ahumadas, las favoritas del anciano. El portero, comprensivo, inclinado por la lastimosa niña, la dejó pasar…. Aunque no dejaba de parecerle extraño una entrega así de insólita a las 9 de la noche.

Okami ascendió concienzudamente los peldaños y, en cuanto se vio libre del campo de vista del portero, dejó que se apoderara de sus determinaciones la enérgica ansiedad que la recorría. Echó a correr. Subió piso tras piso sin importarle que, de hecho, hubiese un elevador. Sus pies se hundían en el suave alfombrado marrón, amortiguando el ruido hasta volverlo casi inexistente. Las puertas, elegantes, regulares, empotradas en los muros color crema, lucían una numeración como de bronce que brillaba bajo la iluminación constante y regular. Más que una pensión parecía un hotel de alta categoría. Finalmente, alcanzó, sin sentir fatiga alguna, el último piso. Pasó frente a la puerta de su viejo amigo pero no se detuvo para hacer capitulación alguna. Se dirigió al fondo del pasillo, donde se abría una terraza suspendida sobre la ciudad, techada y rodeada por cristales. Ahí estaba también una puerta de servicio con una consabida advertencia de _solo personal autorizado_. La abrió tirando fuertemente de ella (era un cacharro pesadísimo) y entró. No había nadie. Tal vez el encargado de la limpieza ya estaría echando pata. Era un cuarto húmedo rodeado de instrumentos de limpieza. Una bombilla oscilaba con su pobre luz que nutría la esperanza de una boba palomilla. Encontró lo que buscaba: sobre unos tanques de gas un segmento del tejado sobresalía un poco, tenía una cerradura de pasador y una manija. Dejó caer el molesto costal, saltó sobre el tanque de gas y, balanceándose sobre él removió el seguro y tiró de la manija.

Tuvo qué saltar para que no le cayera encima una escalera plegable que tocó pesadamente el suelo.

Subió y no tardó en encontrarse en la azotea, desde donde la perspectiva asombrosa de la ciudad, aunque no fuera su punto más alto, bastaría para infartar a un provinciano. La sensación de pequeñez que uno tenía andando al pie de la metrópoli no se apartaba un poco. Más aun, parecía constatarse la dominadora inmensidad de su espacio. Luces por todas partes. Sombras y destellos. Anuncios luminosos. Horizontes dentados por la sombra de más colmenas de silueta elegante y agresiva.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía la mente fija en volver al bosque, pero sabía que no podía intentarlo otra vez por las calles. Si el viejo estaba comunicando que aquella a la que buscaban había puesto pies en polvorosa y burlado audazmente la vigilancia de sus halcones, seguramente mandarían refuerzos tras ella. Quizá, los pondrían en cada esquina. Pero estaba al tanto de que era una política interior la protección moral de los civiles, por lo que en raras ocasiones se veía a más de un patrullero por calle o incluso por manzana. Pero estaba la policía secreta. Las cámaras, regadas sistemáticamente por la ciudad, registraban cada paso sospechoso. Por eso mismo debía apresurarse. Había un edificio vecino separado por unos quince metros de distancia. Saltaría a él, y seguiría así hasta que le fuera imposible trepar o alcanzar la azotea siguiente.

Y ya se estaba disponiendo a saltar cuando descubrió que no se encontraba sola.

Una sombra imponente la contemplaba desde un extremo.

Sintió cómo la sacudía un escalofrío.


	14. Chapter 14

_Berserker_

Por un momento, la luz se convirtió en vértigo. Se acercó la cumbre al cielo. La bóveda celeste, pletórica de estrellas, con su vacío cósmico y su fatídico panteón de luz muerta, envolvió a Okami como el cráter invertido de un volcán.

La figura se adelantó con paso lento y seguro. Era enorme. Era la silueta sobrehumana de aquél a quién había visto pocas horas atrás.

La sorpresa la paralizó un instante como si la hubiese mordido una silenciosa mamba. Preguntar _quién era_ sería inútil. Pedir razones era inútil, redundante, vacuo, un inservible gasto de saliva. Por un momento, cruzó por su mente la imagen de un animalito indefenso, uno de los primeros mamíferos cuadrúpedos andando sobre la tierra con la inseguridad de un roedor involucionado… arrinconado por un reptil gigantesco entre violentos filones incultos.

—Jessica Aikawa…—comenzó el gigante— Has sido muy valiente en regresar. Es una tentativa de asombrosa temeridad. Cualquier otro se hubiera largado para no volver, pero _yo sabía que tú regresarías._ Si algo debo reconocerte, es _eso_. Eres de una juventud aterradora.

Avanzó lo suficiente, pero cuando el piélago de luz aérea develó el rostro ya conocido, se detuvo a prudente distancia de la niña feroz. Tampoco él podía reprimir del todo un tacto que tenía qué ver más con algo que no era prudencia sino mucho más primitivo. Ella no contestó. Se mantuvo en el borde de la azotea, apoyando el pie en el breve adarve que se interponía entre ella y el precipicio. Supo que dentro de poco, tal vez, no tendría otra escapatoria que…

Pero no salió palabra de sus labios, que apretaba con fuerza.

El gigante la contempló por un momento. Ella _de verdad_ había regresado por los libros, se repetía, con asombro, y el lastimoso aspecto, como de una niña pordiosera, lo hería profundamente. Pensó en su hija y el contraste le oprimía el corazón.

—Ven conmigo, Jessica— prosiguió, sin abandonar un tono conciliador, que, pese a ser resultado de un previo cálculo, no dejaba de resultar sincero. Pero Jessica era impenetrable a cualquier lisonja. Sabía que un tono semejante debía ser puesto en práctica por parte de los poderosos cuando deseaban avasallar una personalidad egregia. Conocía todas las mentiras. Conocía todos los trucos. Conocía todas las prestidigitaciones. O por lo menos era capaz de adivinarlas. El aire que había estado conteniendo se escapó de su pecho en forma de un gruñido que pronto se articuló en breves, violentas palabras:  
—¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Qué _quieren!?_ —aunque ella _sabía_ que para eliminarla. Y eliminar también era absorber. Sabía que si llegaba a ponerse al servicio del Monstruo habría sido eliminada. Ya estaba temblando, pero no de miedo. Era como una sobrecarga de energía agarrotada por el suspenso de la amenaza, existente, tácita, fundida con el éter como un gas tóxico.

Tardó un momento en contestar. La miró a los ojos. Creyó leer en ellos una excitación nerviosa extraordinaria, pero que a la vez era de una ferocidad inteligente. Fuerza e inteligencia. Leyó todavía algo más importante: una fuerza arrolladora subordinada a una inteligencia serena, precisa, inquisidora…

—Soy _Gort_— dijo al fin, con su voz ronca, de una manera que emplearía para presentarse no ante los jóvenes oficiales y torpes. Era una voz exenta de orgullo militar, pero en la que vibraba la familiaridad. Pese a este desvestimiento de solemne autoridad, que acostumbraba utilizar en sus interacciones cotidianas y a todos los niveles, Okami se estremeció. _¡Gort! _Uno de los más altos mandos de la Auditoría Militar, comandante de regimientos, uno de los hombres más cercanos a la Cúpula de poder de la Capital. Esto agrando la interrogante que ya venía cerniéndose: _¿Por qué él? ¿No era suficiente con mandar a los patrulleros tras sus pasos?_

—Pero no quiero hacerte daño— explicó. Adivinó el anonadamiento de la niña. El nombre no podía serle desconocido. Sabía que su nombre era capaz de infundir temor aun entre los más experimentados integrantes de la _ZD LEAGUE_ y que el mundo entero le profesaba un respeto que se había ganado a costa de esfuerzos sobrehumanos, a costa de haber estado cerca de la muerte en más de una ocasión. —. No he sido mandado para hacerte daño. Tan solo quiero que cedas y que vengas conmigo.  
—¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡a dónde!? —ladró, la niña feroz, temblando, presa de un estrés venenoso.  
—Porque has llamado _nuestra_ atención, Okami. Tus discursos, tus panfletos, hacen alarde de una prodigiosa inteligencia que personalmente me deja anonadado. Estoy admirado.  
—_Y creen que podría serles útil_, ¿verdad? —espetó con acritud, con una sonrisa temblorosa y un brillo malévolo en los ojos la Niña Feroz. Gort quedó sorprendido, por un instante, pero supo que no había manera de sortear la cuestión.  
—Sí, Jessica. Podrías ser útil a la Capital— dijo— en el lugar de malgastar tus fuerzas tratando de domar una romántica quimera que, siendo apenas adolescente como eres, casi niña, te ha devorado casi por completo sin conducirte a ninguna parte.  
—¿Y quieres, Gort —esta audacia aterró al aludido, acostumbrado a ser antecedido por elevados tratamientos de _Señor_ o _Capitán_—, que en cambio _yo _me domestique y ponga al servicio de un sistema hegemónico, insaciable, que busca desesperadamente y a toda costa el domino _absoluto_, la absoluta esclavización de una humanidad a la que se esfuerzan día con día en degradar y animalizar?  
Gort guardó silencio. Estaba anonadado. Okami dejó caer a su pie el costal. Lo abrió. Deslizó fuera del tejido uno de los rifles de plasma. Gort empalideció, hizo ademán de apartarse, presto a recibir una descarga de incandescente azul. No pensó jamás que su audacia llegara a eso. Estaba admirado, aterrado, fuera de sí.  
—¡Okami! —rugió. Cuando creyó ver el azul resplandeciente descubrió cómo se había engañado: como un búmerang, el pesado rifle rozó su hombro, desgarrando la tela que lo cubría, dejándolo atrás en su vuelo descendiente hasta perderse en la sombra de un pasillo, arrancando estridencias a los muros donde rebotaba. Gort se olvidó un instante de la peligrosa niña, con la mirada perdida en el ámbito recorrido por el proyectil. Cuando se recobró de la sorpresa, devolvió la mirada al sintió donde había estado la niña, sin encontrarla. Solo entonces escuchó un murmullo eléctrico por él conocidísimo: a traición, desde un rincón dominado por las sombras, donde le levantaban los muros de los cuartos de mantenimiento, tanques y paneles de energía, una ráfaga de azul mortal lo obligó a saltar, escurriéndose, pecho al suelo, para salvaguardar su vida. _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_ Sintió la humillación. Un aguijón de verdadero orgullo herido lo hizo inflamarse de ira. Una niña se estaba burlando de él, lo había cogido por sorpresa cuando consideraba que la suya era la jugada triunfal. Ahora era él quien estaba en jaque. No iba armado, y ni siquiera sus más primordiales sentidos le habían ayudado, porque no oyó ni remotamente cuando la niña corría a su puesto de ataque. _Se estaba burlando de él_. Sintió el calor ondulante de una larga descarga justo sobre él. Era un tiro a matar. Estaba a punto de ser asesinado por una niña. Pronto, a la humillación se sobrepuso la admiración desmedida. Ahora, más que nunca, debía lograr atraerla a sí. Una resolución indómita como aquella, que no había vacilado en tratar de matarlo, bien encauzada, puesta en servicio de una voluntad superior, puntual, determinada, podía devenir en innumerables conquistas futuras.

Se puso en pie.

—¡Okami! —No pudo contener el temblor de la voz— ¡Reconozco tu temeridad como algo insólito en tu generación! Ninguno, ninguno ni siquiera de los más destacados _duelistas_ o soldados a mi servicio se atrevería como tú a dirigirse sin una previa lambisconería a mí.

Iba a seguir, pero una nueva descarga lo envolvió, y esta vez con tal abundancia, en atravesando la atmósfera en frenéticos vaivenes, que no le cupo ya duda de la intención asesina de Jessica Aikawa. No había modo de hacerla entrar en razón. No había el más mínimo quicio por el acceder a su enérgica obstinación.

A penas pudo salvarse del torrente de plasma, que dejaba a su paso una vibrante estela semejante al fuego celeste de la aurora boreal, pero de un azul incandescente que pasaba por varios matices hasta desvanecerse.

_¡Está bien!_ Se dijo, gruñendo, furioso, _¡si quieres que use la fuerza! _Sabía que debía estar por terminarse la munición. Que tal vez ya se había terminado. Se incorporó rápidamente, miró, de nuevo, hacia la trinchera que había tomado en su posesión Okami. Temió un instante, porque ahí estaba, a ras del suelo, la entrada de servicio que tomó la niña. Esto lo hizo apremiar el paso, pero cuando estaba por alcanzar la trinchera, ágil como una sombra, Okami apareció tras él, y cuando percibió aquella presencia depredadora, aquella vida obstinada y feroz aparecer con toda la sagacidad táctica y la agresividad asesina de una serpiente o un felino hambriento, apenas pudo volverse cuando fue cubierto por el ardiente azul plasmático, que sintió como un enjambre terrible de avispas injertadas a presión en la férrea carne de su espalda, hombro, costado, cuello.

Cayó quejándose, presa de un dolor que pasaba rápidamente de la mordida de un millar de microscópicas pirañas al calor recalcitrante de la piel profundamente chamuscada. Okami retrocedió, obstinándose en el hueco _click_ del rifle, que se había quedado sin munición, porque sabía que, si no lo mataba, la cosa no podría quedar así. Un ronco grito desgarró el pecho del Capitán Gort. El dolor era insoportable. Se volvió, en su agonía, y miró a la niña, empuñando el rifle, con la mirada nerviosa del asesino novel que falla el atentado. Miró sus pies: se había descalzado, y así había burlado su oído habituado al chasquido de las botas en el campo de batalla.

Era un acto criminal reservado únicamente a los peones del estado, militares, guardias y policías, el abrir fuego contra alguien que no portara armadura. Y ella, _la niña_, había abierto deliberadamente fuego contra uno de los más altos rangos de la Capital y del ZDWORLD entero. Rugió, luchando contra el dolor que habría desvanecido a otro que no fuera él, y se puso en pie con el ímpetu arrollador de un búfalo que se incorpora tras la acometida de un adversario, y como uno, encorvado, sin erguirse del todo, pero sin dejar de ser monumental como una fiera prehistórica, se lanza contra Okami y ahora es ella quien no tiene tiempo de evadirse: la enorme mano del Capitán, como la zarpa de un oso, cae entre el cuello y el hombro de la niña como un hachazo.

Sale varios metros disparada, rodando por la azotea, pero no ha soltado el rifle. Grita adolorida. Siente como si un líquido helado se derramara en todo el hemisferio izquierdo del torso. Pero no perdió la conciencia. Abrazaba el rifle contra su pecho. Miró anhelante el confín de la azotea, calculando. Gort adivinó sus planes.

—¡Jessica! —rugió— No tienes manera de escapar. No quería llegar a este extremo, pero tendré qué llevarte por la fuerza. Asómate al abismo y te descubrirás rodeada.

Okami avanzó, con paso vacilante, y ya en el término pudo comprobar cómo, abajo, mientras por las calles transitaban algunos autos, en cada esquina, en cada manzana, había por lo menos una cuadrilla vigilante de soldados armados de chainguns, rifles de plasma o escopetas militares.

Le horrorizó el panorama. Se sentía envuelta en una telaraña. El desamparo de su situación estuvo a punto de apoderarse de ella, pero no se arredró. Miró a la fiera, jadeante como el depredador herido agazapándose para ejecutar su vengativo contraataque. _Click. Click. _Había maniobrado rápidamente. Otra vez, Gort se veía tomado por sorpresa. Con dos ágiles movimientos, Okami había botado el cartucho gastado del rifle y ensamblado uno intacto. Pero Gort saltó con la fuerza extraordinaria de sus muslos tensos como una ballesta antes de que Okami pudiera empuñar el rifle como era debido.

Gort le arrebató el rifle. Okami no podía hacerse para atrás, ni fue jamás su intención: se abalanzó sobre el monstruo, buscando con las manos la carne chamuscada del gigante, lo que no fue difícil hacer porque todo un costado le humeaba ennegrecido. Clavó los dedos de sus dos manos sobre la carne que recubre las costillas. Hundió, removió, desgarró el tejido blando y casi arcilloso de la carne maltrecha. Gort rugió de un modo atroz. Tenía las manos ocupadas en sujetar el rifle, pero no quería oponer la fatalidad a aquél demonio. Quería, _tenía qué_ llevársela. Todavía era capaz de ver sobre la niebla de su orgullo herido. Todavía era capaz de perseguir un propósito y sobreponerse a la perentoriedad de un trance funesto y de carácter absolutamente extraordinario. Con la quijada apretada al pecho, miró a la cara a aquél demonio que tenía el cuerpo de una niña anémica, que rugía como una bestia que se debate, que se ensañaba tanto con la carne que ella misma había devastado, buceando los dedos, que parecía buscar con exasperación un órgano vital para desgarrarlo. De nuevo centelleó la admiración. Aquél frenesí asesino estaba directamente alimentado por un heroísmo que pocas veces podía uno admirar en persona, como no fuera por los relatos de la historia.

Dejó caer un único golpe sobre la cabeza de Okami, utilizando los codos. Okami se apartó, se tambaleó, fueron cediendo sus piernas a su propio peso. Gort jadeaba, resistiendo el dolor inclemente que lo invadía sin dominarlo. Contempló con más admirción todavía cómo Okami había resistido un golpe que habría sido capaz de matar a un soldado de la mejor constitución. Estaba convencido de hallarse ante un fenómeno. Había llegado un momento crítico. Aunque las órdenes que había recibido directamente desde el despacho central de AF-Domains hubieran pedido a Okami _viva o muerta_, jamás la habría asesinado. Pero no podía llevársela. No había manera de inmovilizarla.

Cogió trabajosamente el comunicador. Okami se recomponía. Le lanzó una mirada terrible. Estaba a punto de disponerse a contraatacar cuando Gort dijo lo siguiente a través del aparato:  
—_Todas las unidades al punto 59,28 sureste de la capital. Es una orden inmediata. _

La orden viajó a través del espacio y todos los soldados que poblaban en razón de halcones las esquinas, se pusieron en rápida marcha, despoblando las calles de los alrededores. Okami pudo comprobarlo, volviendo la cabeza hacia la luminosa metrópoli: los soldados emprendieron rápidamente la marcha. Estaban así hechos para obedecer sin detenerse a titubear, y muy pronto desaparecieron de su vista, dejándole el camino libre.

Gort se dejó caer, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

—Vete, Jessica.  
—¿Qué es lo que intentas, Gort? —Su voz era todavía cortante, desconfiada, pero violenta y plena de energía. Era Okami la Encarnación de la Violencia.   
—Todavía tengo la orden de atraparte, Jessica. Pero admito que _no puedo_. No en este momento. Ve a refugiarte. Huye de la ciudad. Pero _piensa_ en lo que te he dicho. Las cosas, de nuestro lado, no son tal como las has percibido. Hay en ti una extraña violencia. Hay en ti algo sobrenatural ante lo que me siento doblegado e impotente. Tu fuerza desbocada no ha encontrado mejor móvil que una oposición gratuita contra aquello, lo primero en lo que has creido encontrar un adversario de tu talla. Ahora vete. A donde quieras. Recuerda: tu fuerza no puede ir errando por ahí sin propósito. Te hartarás. Vas a morir prematuramente, anegada del veneno de tu propia desesperación. Tus fuerzas inutilizadas expirarán, reventando en infecciosos enemas que te arrastrarán a una muerte que será lamentable para la juventud y para el mundo aunque este jamás llegara a conocerte. ¡OKAMI! —Y aquí su voz pasó del tono paternal a uno de energía profética— ¡Haz nacido para sacudir al mundo! Solo una como tú nace cada milenio. Por cada cien generaciones solo hay un individuo como tú. Por cada cien generaciones solo hay un _individuo_, dueño de una personalidad como la tuya. ¡Ahora vete! Ya escuchaste hacia dónde se dirigen los soldados. Toma el camino opuesto y vete lo más rápido posible. Haré la gestión necesaria para protegerte durante al menos siete días. Tienes hasta entonces para _regresar _y quedar bajo mi protección o para que lleve las pesquisas hasta el fin del mundo, y entonces no podré responder por las órdenes que me sean dadas.

Pero Okami ya había saltado, con sus libros sobre el hombro. Había desaparecido ante sus ojos. Jadeaba. Todavía parecía llevar los dedos en su costado, hurgando con saña la carne abrasada, y la piel quemada, desde la mitad de la formidable nuca, extendía un doloroso dominio hasta la parte baja de la espalda, urgiendo una atención médica inmediata.


	15. Chapter 15

Y en cada fragmento, una vorágine de luz. La porcelana rota rebrilló en una última llamarada. La dama había muerto, mutilada su serena efigie, y su laúd eterno no lo fue más. Las constelaciones titilaron en la pulcra superficie de las angulosas piezas de un rompecabezas imposible. El corazón de Okami se oprimió en el puño de la tragedia súbita, como quien mira a una madre o a un padre atravesado por el hierro cruel de un homicida. Los libros, regados por tierra, presentaban otro triste pandemonio. Había corrido, un último trecho hasta el bosque, pero tropezaron sus pies desnudos contra una zanja, rodó, se vació el tosco equipaje. Un crujido fatal hizo eco hasta lo profundo de su alma. Se había roto la tacita preciada. Se había cometido un crimen que solo ella podía comprender. Sintió cómo todos sus órganos se arremolinaban en el pecho para ser expulsados por la tráquea. Estaba ya de rodillas. Trató, inútilmente, con las manos trémulas de delirante impaciencia, reunir las piezas, minúsculas, regadas en la oscuridad apenas clareada por el cielo estrellado. Pero era aquella una tarea desproporcionada a sus fuerzas. Todo el fuego magmático que la inundaba hasta hace poco, se había consumido con la extenuante carrera, con el combate, con las palabras de Gort, que todavía le hacían eco en el alma. Era como la vieja cuerda fatigada de una lira, exhausta de melodías, exhausta de alimentar tantas danzas frenéticas en tantas noches báquicas. El efecto revivificador de la pócima roja se había esfumado. La pócima roja no podía más que restituir las propias energías hasta el máximo nivel asequible por el usuario. Se preguntó un momento si su resistencia ante Gort podía haberse debido a un desbalance propiciado por introducir a su cuerpo un contenido tan alto de la dicha pócima. Lo descartó en seguida. Ella ya se había demostrado a sí misma que una extraña fuerza sobrehumana se manifestaba a través de ella. _No se atrevía a decir: soy dueña de una extraña fuerza sobrehumana_. No infería a este respecto. No lo cavilaba. No excavaba en sus raíces. No se atrevía a inspeccionar esta oscura manifestación. No se atrevía a plantear una pregunta que muchas veces revoloteaba como una alimaña aérea que no se decide a aterrizar sobre su presa: _¿no seré yo la manifestación de una fuerza oscura? _O _¿no seré yo la manifestación de una voluntad oscura? _O tal vez: _¿no seré yo la dueña legítima de…? _No. La pregunta no podía expresarse de esta manera. No era la dueña legítima de nada más que de sus conocimientos puntuales y sus reflexiones y su estilo, considerado pobre por ella en comparación a los rugidos celestes de sus grandes maestros. Solo se era dueño de algo por lo cual se había luchado. Solo se era dueño de la tierra cultivada por la propia mano. La fuerza oscura se manifestaba a través de ella. La fuerza oscura la había escogido a ella como instrumento. Un maelstrom de oscuras vociferaciones, tan desordenado como su tesoro ahora destruido, la aturdía en medio de aquella crisis. Estaba cerca del lago. Habían pasado pocas horas desde la primera vigilia, en que había devorado con excesiva facilidad a un demonio y había dormido una mortuoria siesta. Varios demonios acechaban los alrededores. Era la hora escogida por algunas bestias para luchar entre sí o merodear… manteniéndose prudentemente a distancia de la carretera y de los puntos de encuentro humano, de donde eran mantenidos a raya a punta de plomo o plasma por los dicharacheros duelistas o jugadores de paso, de ahí que, cuando encontraban a un vagabundo solitario, a incluso a campistas desarmados, no dudaran en tenderles traicioneras emboscadas. Así que uno oyó un extraño gimoteo y con su ojo felino penetró en la oscuridad, divisando la figura de una niña acuclillada, temblorosa, con las manos tendidas sobre un montón de cosas para él indefinibles. Emitió un extraño chillido, tan bajo como las frecuencias de la voz de los cetáceos, pero agudo y horrible como el lamento de un gato herido. También Jessica pudo captarlo, y sus músculos, en apariencia endebles, se tensaron en un instante. Se volvió, y ya las dos cejas se encontraban en el centro en una mueca de fiera rabiosa. Los pies le estaban sangrando, pero ignoró el dolor como el yogui que camina sobre ardientes brasas, y se puso en pie. Distinguió la sombra de una caterva miscelánea de demonios. _Pinkys, un Cacodemon, varios imps, un Hell Knight que se estremecía ansioso como el toro antes de salir a la plaza. _Sonrió porque sabía que su papel era el de torera. Pero no estaba dispuesta a las evasiones ni a las burlas. Cuando se incorporó, no esperó a que el grupo se decidiera a acometerla: corrió hacia ellos con una resolución tal, inesperada, que el grupo de demonios por poco y se lanza de vuelta al bosque. Los imps trataron de interceptarla a medio camino con sus bolas de fuego: una le acarició el hombro, la otra se perdió en el viento, y Okami plantaba los pies con tanta fuerza como un leopardo a la caza. Saltó: con sus dedos, férreos como garras, como antes los clavara en el costado de Gort, con los pies hacia adelante, tal como saltan algunas fieras cuando atacan con sus cuatro patas por delante. Las zarpas se ciñeron en torno al cráneo del primer imp que se le interpuso, y los pies, sobre los hombros de este, tiraron hacia abajo: el resultado fue que, de un solo tirón limpio, la cabeza del demonio quedó entre las manos de la niña, con una larga estela que ribeteaba de sangre la oscuridad. Los otros imps, alarmados, se lanzaron con sus garras en persecución de la asesina. Saltó, pasándoles por encima, con la destreza del mono, arrojó la cabeza como un proyectil hacia el Cacodemon que despegaba la gran masa de su cuerpo para atraparla en el aire, atinándole en el hocico abierto, obligándolo a tragar un bocado imprevisto… que lo hizo descomponerse como si se ahogara y aterrizar convulsionándose en la tierra. Los otros imps y el Hell Knight se abalanzaron en estampida. Okami los esperó con pie firme, con sangre en sus manos y en sus pies como el Prometeo Carnicero que forma a los hombres de un barro sangriento. El primero fue el Hell Knight, el más fuerte, que estiró sus zarpas para darle alcance. Agazapándose, en suma a su baja estatura, evitó aquél lance, pero como resorte se impulsó desde lo bajo y con sus manos como prensas penetró aquél duró abdomen para el que hacía normalmente falta una generosa descarga de munición para horadar. El monstruo gritó horriblemente, forcejeó mientras se debilitaba y todavía estaba agonizando cuando Jessica daba alcance a la dupla de imps restantes, machacándolos con la facilidad y la crueldad ciega del niño que se entretiene aplastando caracoles. El Cacodemon, que había estado ahogándose, logró tragar el duro bocado, pero cuando comprendió que se hallaba no ante una presa, sino ante un depredador, huyó arrastrando su blando cuerpo como una gran oruga por el bosque.

Un nuevo estado febril conmocionaba su cuerpo y su alma. Bajo sus pies una sangre malsana, todavía caliente, se mezclaba a la suya propia, que no cesaba de manar, y de la punta de los dedos goteaba el infecto fango rojizo todavía, que le cubría hasta por encima de los codos. También su cara, casi anémica, estaba salpicada. En sus ojos temblaba como el fuego de un relámpago brilla sobre la superficie de un lago. Su corazón latía con la fuerza de uno de esos tambores atávicos que los hombres de añosas tribus emplean para elevar del fuego a los espíritus barbáricos del mundo.


	16. Chapter 16

Club Nocturno I

El _Club Nocturno _era de reciente apertura. Se erguía en una zona exclusiva al norte de la capital. Era una moderna torre de mejor aspecto incluso que la IRC TOWER. Era grandísima, sobra decir, con patios interiores y terrazas exteriores; con demonios enjaulados, adiestrados para hacer absurdas piruetas; con Revenants e imps ataviados con elegantes trajes de corbatín haciendo de meseros o diligentes mayordomos. Abrumaba con su inmensa torre cubierta de luces y cristales, rodeada de un vistoso aparato de reflectores que no cesaban de verter contra las nubes crepusculares rápidas estocadas de luz. Era imposible no distinguirlo incluso desde los distritos que circuían a la Capital, reitero: todavía con más claridad que a la misma IRC TOWER o a la esa otra torre del Ayuntamiento, donde reposa su sacrosanto culo AF-Domains y su corte de misteriosos mequetrefes.

Fuimos ahí una noche. Teníamos dos días errando de motel en motel por toda la periferia capitalina. A veces dormíamos en los bosques. De cuando en cuando obteníamos puntos de experiencia canjeables por efectivo y nos surtíamos de munición y armamento. Esto se hacía tan preciso y tan precioso si uno no quería vérselas entre una jauría de _pinkys, _por ejemplo, y correr el riesgo de ser reducido a átomos entre una marea de feroces dentelladas.

Como el clan ONX estaba desde su génesis imposibilitado de toda _oficialización_, no podíamos solicitar los derechos que concede el Gobierno Federal a los clanes que obtienen su licencia y hacen su correspondiente papeleo. Un clan de trolls no tenía derechos. No éramos los primeros. Antes de nosotros, mucho tiempo atrás, existieron otros. Tal vez, de cuando en cuando, uno para cada generación, emergía un clan así, de estas características.

Teníamos qué sobrevivir a costa de ingenio y cierta organización: bañándonos en ríos, cazando nuestro alimento o almorzando en puestos de carretera si es que por nuestro aspecto nos daban cabida entre los comensales.

De nosotros cinco, solo uno, Isafo, daba constantes muestras de incomodidad y enfado. Porque él soñaba con la grandeza de la capital. Nos había confesado una y otra vez su admiración por individuos de la Alta Sociedad. Nos hablaba de Atropellado, a quien todavía no habíamos tenido la desgracia de conocer. Nos hablaba de Yagami y el clan ABC. De Bruno y su clan Triple-X. Me hacía preguntas acerca de Kozi y el clan Cartel Latino, que reunía a muchos de los más experimentados campeones de América Latina en un clan formidable y prometedor. Yo sabía que este entusiasmo por la _Alta Sociedad_, por la _Élite _del ZDWorld, era incompatible con la autonomía casi anárquica que constituye la principal riqueza de un clan de trolls, _y acaso del troll mismo_. No tardó en gestarse en mí la duda y la desconfianza. No en nuestro futuro, sino en Isafo. Ya se quejaba de nuestras peripecias y enredos. Ya se quejaba de ser vilipendiado por los jugadores a quienes molestábamos. Ya se quejaba de la frugalidad de nuestra alimentación, de nuestras correrías por los llanos y los montes, por la alegría salvaje a la que libertábamos nuestros broncos pechos jóvenes, prorrumpiendo siempre en gritos y carcajadas. Wolfdaemon, al cabo de un tiempo, no tardó en simpatizar con su primo Isafo, dando principio a una actitud manifiestamente ambigua en lo tocante a nuestros intereses, que oscilaban con el vaivén de las precariedades a las que estábamos sujetos dada nuestra condición de pillos.

Y que quede claro que lo nuestro no era una constante de ofensas. Me consta, casi puedo jactarme de que nuestro _trolleo_ nunca descendía a expresiones de hostilidad más agresiva o invasiva, como las que teníamos noticia de algunos jugadores aislados, avocados al acoso y la intimidación hasta la trasgresión de las fronteras de la ética más elemental. Porque hasta nosotros teníamos ética. O por lo menos límites. Nos limitábamos a _dar la vara _en el juego. A dar empujones. A desviar. A mentir. A ser socarrones. A burlarnos. Pero _en el juego_. Llegamos a acciones que nos valieron el público reconocimiento y la propagación de nuestra reputación de trolls, como bloquear todos los puntos de paso de determinadas zonas, como se relatará más adelante, pero aun estas acciones, por aparentemente trasgresoras, nuestras iban más allá del ámbito de la virtualidad. Digamos que nos asumíamos a nosotros mismos como un obstáculo adicional para los jugadores regulares, quienes no deseaban otras cosa que pasar un buen rato. Cabe un paréntesis: _¿cómo pasar un buen rato en un mapa inmenso sembrado de demonios de todas las calañas? _Qué cinismo el mío, diréis, pero nosotros adoptábamos el papel como _extras _demoniacos. Sea como sea, la virtualidad es la virtualidad. Llegamos a crear simpatías. Nunca faltaba quién se reía de nuestras simpladas y especialmente de las proferidas por Journeyman. Éramos unos niños mañosos en un inmenso patio de recreo. Así que no podía pesar sobre nosotros una fama más siniestra que la de _trolls _del juego… Como sí a muchos a quienes conoceremos en jornadas futuras. Aun con todo esto, nuestra posición con respecto al severo árbol de la Sociedad era desfavorecedora. Nos encontraríamos en la superficie de los estratos, tal vez, pero nunca bajo tierra, con los gusanos y los verdaderos parásitos que acosaban y atormentaban a diversos jugadores.

Así que, encontrándonos en semejante situación, a Isafo, quien por cuyo discurso podía adivinarse que _deseaba algo más_ del mundo que ir errante por los bosques, los llanos y las calles, la vida que llevábamos comenzó a serle poco más que engorrosa. Insoportable. Esto se encontraba especialmente acuciado en su carácter la noche en que, suspirando, mientras hacíamos la pesca en un lago, nos rogó dirigirnos a la capital y visitar el Club Nocturno, cuyos reflectores lanzaban haces tan potentes que podíamos distinguirlos destacarse fuertemente como relámpagos rectos en medio de los grandes edificios.

Sabía de él porque _todos _en la Capital y sus alrededores teníamos noticia de él desde un año previo a su construcción. Todos sabíamos que el más grande centro de diversiones _nocturnas_ estaba siendo construido y que ambicionaba ser el más grande del mundo y agregar a la capital una gloria de reconocimiento internacional, junto a sus tantos hoteles de lujo y sus inmensos aglomeraciones comerciales.

Journeyman sugirió que era una excelente oportunidad para mendigar bocadillos —o robarlos—, y esto y nada más fue lo que nos incitó a hacer caso de la proposición de Isafo, de emprender la marcha, de atravesar las frías y húmedas cortinas de rocío que poblaban el ocaso para visitar el Club Nocturno, monumento al poderío de la Capital.


	17. Chapter 17

Club Nocturno 2

Por sentida petición de Isafo —el aspirante a burgués, nos dimos un profundo regaderazo en el último arroyo que franqueamos previo a alcanzar el confín sureste de la Capital. Inteligente de él no haberlo pedido al principio de la marcha, porque no tardaríamos en sudar y echar a perder nuestra de por sí desgarbada vestimenta. Pero todos titubeamos en la orilla. La verdad es que hacía un frío que atería los huesos, y las aguas, aunque mansas y cristalinas, estaban tan heladas como en pleno invierno. Fue Journeyman quien se quedó en calzoncillos primeros y se lanzó a las aguas en un valeroso clavado, acompañando la maniobra con un _Banzai!_. Este gesto de heroísmo bastó para sacarnos de nuestra duda. Fui el segundo. Freeman y Wolfdaemon disputaron, forcejearon como dos luchadores y resbalaron en la orilla, cogidos en un abrazo mortal. Isafo fue el último. Apenas se había quitado la armadura cuando ya estaba temblando y reconsiderando prudentemente si unas abluciones, a aquellas horas y con aquél clima, era una medida _verdaderamente _necesaria. Pero yo, que ya estaba chapoteando en el agua y luchando por no ahogarme, mientras Journeyman y los otros dos se hacían técnicas de la WWE, pude ver al tembloroso Isafo contemplar como en una ensoñación el lucerío glorioso de la Capital, y los haces, cada vez más cerca, como largas columnas de luz dotadas de ágil movimiento, que anunciaban la proximidad del anhelado Club Nocturno. Debió decirse a sí mismo que el sacrificio era necesario, porque se volvió, con un gesto rudo de particular resolución, y se lanzó de barriga al agua. No contaba que bajo el punto que había destinado como pila bautismal de su purificación Journeyman lo acechaba como un depredador submarino.

Desde donde yo estaba pude ver con claridad las plantas de los pies del Jornalero aplastar el estómago enteco de Isafo.

Después de las abluciones, ya _medianamente presentables_, con las armaduras escrupulosamente lavadas y lustradas, no tardamos más de media hora en llegar hasta el Club Nocturno, que estaba por cumplir apenas una semana desde su apertura.

Era viernes. Todo era un revuelo de luz, una orgía de movimiento inabarcable. La ciudad entera vibraba, sacudida por la presencia insólita del nuevo coloso de deslumbre y emoción. Era evidente que no toda la Capital se interesaba por el Club Nocturno, que a decir verdad no era otra cosa que una discoteca de cierto prestigio. Los otakus, los frikis, las familias ajenas al Juego, se hallaban cada cual en su guarida, resguardados del desorden escarnecedor y la vocinglería ensordecedora de ese torrente humano que se magnetizaba en torno al Club, haciendo fila para entrar.

Sobra decir que ninguno de nosotros pudo salvarse del asombro extraordinario de hallarnos ante aquella mole de acero y luz. Una escalinata de unos 15 metros de recorrido se encontraba al resguardo de numerosos _Chaingunners _robóticos, que eran los encargados de disparar al cielo aquellos haces de luz que podían verse desde varios kilómetros a la redonda. Las grandes puertas, de un cristal cromado, eran custodiadas por dos grandes estatuas de Cyberdemon, de cuyos cañones brotaban espectaculares lásers. Unos gandules de traje te inspeccionaban el traje y decidían si pasabas o no. Todo se regía por la ley del mejor vestido. No tardamos en adivinar que nos echarían al momento. Se lo hice saber a Isafo. A cada instante los guardias daban cuenta de varios menesterosos que, como nosotros, abrigaban la esperanza de llenarse el buche con bocadillos aquella noche.

Pero también pudimos ver (y es que el río humano avanzaba su corriente con lentitud), cómo, de cuando en cuando, la humanidad habría un amplio pasillo para que caminara por él un arrogante duelista de élite.

Gracias a Isafo, que parecía conocerlos a todos por las monografías y los eventos en vivo que presenciara antaño, reconocimos a Atropellado, arrogante, airoso, con el pelo largo y grandes gafas de una gradación con la que uno no se explicaba cómo es que ocupaba uno de los más altos puestos en el _ranking mundial_. Cuando apareció, solo unos pocos de la gruesa multitud estallaron en vítores, mientras la mayoría guardaba algún recelo. No por nada, aunque Atropellado era una leyenda viviente, no era precisamente el tipo más carismático del mundo. Pero presenciamos también la llegada del clan XXX: Bruno, Manolo y Mauricio, quienes sí gozaban del favor del público, siendo recibidos con salvas de aplausos y otras manifestaciones de estruendosa alegría. Otros más: Argenis, Mechanic, Pantera.

De esta suerte, presenciamos a grandes estrellas del ZDWORLD. Muy ajena al terreno competitivo, sin embargo en extremo popular por ser afamada arquitecta y urbanista, y de quien existían fuertes rumores acerca de que capitaneaba un proyecto colosal para la construcción de nuevas y prodigiosas regiones de juego, vimos a la mítica Larissa, en compañía del sonriente y apacible Flambeau.

Cuando por fin llegó nuestro turno, no pude menos que sentirme avergonzado y al mismo tiempo preparado para recibir una limpia patada en el trasero. Detrás de nosotros la marea humana se agitaba impaciente todavía. Nos husmearon como el Cancerbero debe hacerlo con los que recién ingresan al Infierno. Tenían unas caras anchas, muy parecidas, de hecho, a la de los _chaingunners_ o los _sargentos_, esas deidades infrahumanas que socorren los esfuerzos demoniacos en el Juego Cooperativo. Pero eran hombres de carne y hueso. Grandes y absurdos como gorilas vestidos de esmoquin. Iba yo al frente. A Isafo lo inspeccionaba uno. A mis lados, Journeyman y el Dr Freeman se sonreían el uno al otro. Wolfdaemon estaba apabullado y nervioso y no decía palabra. Creo que estaban a puntos de dar cuenta de nosotros como de otros tantos, pero ocurrió un milagro. Mientras nuestro Gorila farfullaba en una lengua ininteligible en la otra puerta metálica hubo un jaleo que arrancó de sus elucubraciones al que debía juzgarnos: dos de los gorilas se enfrentaban a un revoltoso que quería entrar por la fuerza. Sonaron varios tiros que fueron efectivamente desviados de su curso, sin herir a nadie. Nuestro gorila nos abandonó, saltando al socorro de sus camaradas. Llegaron otros guardias. Alguien más se unió a la revuelta y abrió fuego. La multitud se conmocionaba. Los que estaban más próximos retrocedieron. Llegaron varios guardias. Nadie nos observaba. Journeyman me tiró del brazo y me llevó adentro. Freeman hizo lo mismo, arrastrando consigo a Wolfdaemon y a Isafo, que estaba pálido como un cadáver.

Recorrimos un amplio vestíbulo y alcanzamos el primer nivel del deslumbrador Club Nocturno, todo luz, también, pero de una calidad muy diversa a la del exterior. Aquí estábamos hasta cierto punto camuflados y nuestras identidades protegidas: porque no se distinguía, este primer nivel por lo menos, de una discoteca cualquiera, oscura y humosa pero atravesada por haces multicolor. Había diversas barras y pistas donde los jugadores bailaban o se contorsionaban borrachos. Creo que nada lo hacía más distinto a un club nocturno —así, en minúsculas— cualquiera. No me podía explicar qué era lo que tanto deseaba Isafo obtener de visitar un antro cuyo exterior era deslumbrante como un hotel de lujo o un casino de Las Vegas, pero que en su entraña no se distinguía de un tugurio maloliente cualquiera. ¿Era, tal vez, su necesidad exasperante de entrar en contacto con su idea de civilización? ¿su incipiente hambre de prestigio? ¿su debilidad por los honores…? Como sea, pronto me vi envuelto de una ruidosa y maloliente atmósfera. La música machacaba mis oídos. No podía distinguir nada que no fueran cabezas y rayos verdes y rosas y azules y bocanadas de humo que parecían emerger de cráteres volcánicos.


	18. Chapter 18

Un revenant, muy elegante, se nos acercó con una bandeja retroiluminada donde brillaba el cristal de por lo menos una docena de cócteles, con camarón, apio, galleta, qué sé yo. Era inapetente, para mí, comer algo así a aquellas horas. Pero Journeyman tomó tres copas y vertió el contenido en el buche casi sin masticar el espeso batido de cangrejos picantes y lo demás que conformaban el mejunje… Isafo cogió otra copa, con delicadeza, irguiendo el meñique, bebiendo a sorbos. Pero Wolfdaemon y el Dr Freeman no habían hecho caso: se encontraban merodeando por la barra. Freeman trataba de aproximarse a unas señoritas a la moda, con vestidos tan cortos que exhibían casi en su totalidad tersos muslos de atleta. No me cupo duda de que se trataba de una pareja de jóvenes duelistas. Journeyman interrogaba al Revenant. Le pedía señas sobre dónde podían conseguirse más bocadillos. Pero los monstruos todavía no desarrollaban el habla y el Revenant solo podía contestar con señas y gestos tan vagos como le permitía su faz descarnada. Pronto, Wolfdaemon se hallaba empinando el codo. Freeman se apoyaba galantemente en la barra, coqueteando o pretendiendo coquetear a las robustas amazonas que parecían impacientarse ante aquella palabrería seguramente fatua. La gente se apretujaba en la pista de baile. No tardé en darme cuenta de que éramos los únicos imbéciles que estaban usando la vestimenta reglamentaria para el juego, mientras que todos, pues… vestían de _domingo_.

Yo estaba desorientado. La música de Skrillex taladraba mis oídos. Estaba _alterado,_ pero no como el Komander. Todo parecía desfragmentarse, licuarse, reordenarse con un frenesí primitivo. Parecía como si el Guernica cobrase vida frente a mis ojos. Porque también había una riqueza simbólica que, en aquél entonces, no sabía definir, pero sí _sufrir_.

Por todas partes el humo ascendía hasta regiones inciertas. Dardos de luz artificial se abrían paso en la penumbra viscosa, flagelándola, hiriéndola, pero nunca logrando derribarla. La oscuridad era invencible. Era pura divagación de las cavernas. Frente a mí, como en un frenético rito, los hombres y las mujeres se pegaban los unos a las otras y pisoteaban fuertemente, saltaban o se retorcían. Me acometía el espanto. Estaba fuera de mi ámbito. Todos mis sentidos eran ofendidos, todos recibían su estocada.

Comencé a sentirme furioso. Journeyman se percató de mi hosco silencio. Isafo parecía ansioso por vislumbrar a una superestrella, sin conseguirlo. Le advertí que posiblemente los más altos rangos se encontrarían en otras salas, más arriba. Era evidente que el primer piso correspondía a los más bajos rangos… Concedió en esto. Journeyman se había perdido de mi vista. Para mi sorpresa, Freeman _perreaba _intensamente con una de las amazonas. Le hice saber que mi paciencia se agotaba.

"_No tenemos nada qué hacer aquí, Isafo_. El ruido me obligaba a gritar. Una voz de volumen normal constituiría un medio de comunicación inasequible que se sofocaría al momento con el vocerío abrumador y esa música que parecía fundir el cerebro de los sudorosos danzantes.  
_"Aquí nada hay de atractivo para nosotros. Además entramos sin que se dieran cuenta. Nos pueden echar mano en cualquier momento_.  
Pero él se defendía.  
_"No, no lo harán: a nadie le importará un grupo de chalaos que entraron sin permiso. Ni siquiera nos notarán.  
"Somos los únicos con armadura, imbécil.  
"Entonces tú vete. _Esto lo pronunció con marcado desdén. Era claro que deseaba permanecer en el Club Nocturno. Continuaba fisgoneando entre las relampagueantes tinieblas, con la esperanza de distinguir a alguien de sociedad. Pero había también una extraña fascinación en su mirada, como de reconocimiento, como de hallazgo, como de familiaridad. Me di cuenta de que, para él, todos aquellos, bien vestidos, elegantes, sudorosos, ya eran _sociedad. _Estaba él también colorado. Se miraba con atención la armadura. No se decidía a sacársela. Se avergonzaba. En su interior gritaba desesperado por tener unas ropas decentes, por _perrear _tal como lo hacía el desvergonzado y atrevido Freeman, que gesticulaba con demencia mientras se aplicaba al _perreo a fondo_, llamando la atención al mismo tiempo de varias de las circundantes doncellas en celo que estaban al acecho de emociones. Wolfdaemon seguía empinando el codo, él solo, bebiendo directamente de un _caguamón_. Journeyman seguía sin aparecer. Pero mi irritación estalló en un colérico arrebato cuando Isafo me hizo la siguiente confidencia:  
"_Neta, qué vergüenza venir así… y con ustedes.  
_Para mi suerte y su desgracia, a pocos pasos de mí pasaba un Revenant con una nueva ración de cocteles y galletas: se la arrebaté, me miró sorprendido, y la vacié sobre Isafo, para arruinar todavía más el atavío que tanto le avergonzaba. El Revenant emitió ese terrorífico grito que hace en el campo de batalla. Distinguí las figuras de varios gorilas emergiendo como por arte de magia.

Llegó Journeyman: venía cargado con una manta repleta que se desbordaba de alimentos: chuches, carnes, onigiris. Me hizo señas desesperadas para que lo siguiera. Detrás de él venía un guardia batiendo su garrote en el aire y escupiendo amenazantes improperios. No cabía duda: era hora de largarse. La música, un frenético vaivén, no dejaba de taladrarme los oídos. Me sentía por todas partes impelido a salir de ahí cuanto antes. Freeman saltó de la pista, sacudió a Wolfdaemon de su creciente borrachera. No solo el agresor y el ladrón: también ellos peligraban. Éramos un puñado de absurdos fugitivos. Se encendieron las luces. La gente fue como arrancada de su hipnosis, mirándose confundidos unos a otros, con los ojos abiertos tanto como los de los búhos. Se descubrieron rendidos borrachos bajo las mesas u obstaculizando el ancho de un pasillo. Una voz semejante a un ladrido, cruzó como una bala de cañón la tupida atmósfera del ruido, gritando _¡Son ellos! _

Todos nos miraban. No era difícil señalar que _ellos _éramos _nosotros_ —los únicos imbéciles entre diez mil que vestían como si estuviesen en el Juego. Hice señas con el brazo a Freeman y Wolfdaemon. Isafo se había quitado la parte superior de la armadura, en el instante previo a que encendieran las luces. Su mirada torva, su terca inmovilidad, me hicieron comprenderlo todo como el más expresivo de los lenguajes. Journeyman y yo sacamos la delantera, empujando con los hombros a cuantos se interponían en nuestro paso, pero cuando dos guardias aparecieron blandiendo sus garrotes o haciendo girar correas en el aire, bloqueándonos el paso, Journeyman puso por delante el morral de provisiones y sin importarle gran cosa el botín lo desparpajó y sacudió sobre los gandules, que manotearon al aire para sacudirse la abundante lluvia de comestibles. Esta distracción fue de sumo provecho. Se habían hecho cada uno a un lado y pudimos adentrarnos en el pasillo.  
"¡Hey, Onix!  
Gritó alguien a mi espalda. Al volverme, descubrí a buen paso a Freeman que casi arrastraba a Wolfdaemon, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Era el peor momento para emborracharse. Mi furia se acreció en un instante, aunque agradecía ya hallarme donde la música era apenas una palpitación trepidante en los muros. Se había reanudado la fiesta. Detrás de nuestros amigos aparecieron los dos gandules burlados. Nos apiñamos en una puerta que encontramos y a la que ni siquiera prestamos atención. Era un cuarto de servicio. Journeyman tomó un trapeador y lo usó para bloquear la puerta, atravesándolo en el pasamanos. Empujé con furia un anaquel que regó por todas partes latas, envases, brochas. Wolfdaemon se había sentado en un sucio rincón. No dejaba de observar que hasta los lugares más lujosos reservan un breve perímetro cuadrado al dominio del desorden y el descuido. Como sea, nuestra única salvación era una ventanita de escasos 50 centímetros de largo. Salir con las armaduras puestas era algo que ya podíamos dar por imposible. Me arrimé, rompí el vidrio con la codera, cosa innecesaria porque bastaba con descorrer la ventana. Ahora estábamos expuestos también a unas buenas dentelladas. Como sea, nos distanciaba de la calle poco más de un piso. Pan comido para un salto. En Doom Barracks Zone habíamos sobrevivido a precipicios mucho más arriesgados. Los gorilas embestían la puerta, y largas trepidaciones sísmicas se sumaban a las sordas palpitaciones de la estruendosa música. No perdimos el tiempo en ceremonias: nos despojamos de las armaduras y las arrojamos distraídamente por ahí. Freeman fue el primero, quejándose de las púas vidriosas que mordieron su piel. Colgándose hábilmente, ayudado por Journeyman y por mí, cogió con el brazo libre a Wolfdaemon. Aunque breve, con los gorilas pisándonos los talones, a punto de romper la puerta, fue una dura faena pasar al adormilado Wolfdaemon, quien cooperaba tanto como un peso muerto, a través del estrecho espacio de la ventana con Freeman colgando del otro lado. Una vez logrado, el _Dr _saltó con Wolfdaemon, rodó por el suelo, por fortuna tapizado de césped y acolchado de arbustos. Decidí saltar el último. Journeyman se deslizó rápidamente, saltando como si se tratara de un clavado olímpico. Detrás de mí, crujió la puerta. Ya los dedos de los guardias penetraban, recios como ganzúas, tratando de arrancar así fuese a pedazos la puerta y darnos caza. Salí, con parsimoniosa prudencia, procurando no tocar el astillado borde inferior del marco. Saqué la cabeza, el cuerpo, apoyando las manos en los bordes laterales y los pies sobre el vidrio roto, al que mis botas me dejaban insensible. Salté por fin dando un ronco grito. Debo admitir que las alturas siempre me han aterrado.


	19. Chapter 19

No tenía más opción que descender al profundo valle que trazaba una extensa frontera entre la capital y los países del nordeste. Descendió la dura cuesta casi a rastras. Los pies, sin protección alguna, eran flagelados constantemente por las ásperas rocas que conforman el gran declive que va desde la carretera central y cuya vista es dominada por el Cafetín que los ONX visitaron en capítulos anteriores.

Pies y manos le sangraban, herida en diversos puntos. También las rodillas, los codos, los antebrazos, apoyados de vez en vez en su descenso, estaban malheridos, cubiertos de magulladuras y cardenales. Estaba fatigada, física y mentalmente: el gran declive suponía un desafío tremendo para la resistencia física y la aptitud mental, tal vez más, incluso, que si se tratara de una difícil pendiente a ascender, porque un paso en falso, un cálculo erróneo, una extremidad mal apoyada podría dar con el aventurero en una caída dolorosa y mortal.

Para cuando descendió al oscuro valle, erizado de pinos, se esfumaron sus fuerzas. Caminó tambaleándose, la mirada, de por sí empobrecida, se saturó de fantasmales emborrones. Se desvaneció.

Al despertar, un único dolor, que se prolongaba desde la punta de sus pies a la cabeza, la emponzoñaba de malestar. Al mismo tiempo, se conflagraba un frío implacable que la envolvía como un sudario, que la penetraba hasta los huesos como una presencia espectral. Estaba poseída de dolor. Ella era el dolor. La enfermedad se materializaba en lo profundo de sus huesos. El torrente sanguíneo transportaba glóbulos negros de dolor. Los órganos latían como en la postrimería de sus funciones. No era ya una multiplicidad de padecimientos, de heridas exudando un dolor individual, sino un único dolor. _Ella era el dolor. _

Por impulso, trató de contraer su cuerpo, pero _el dolor_ se lo impedía. Quedó tendida, rígida como una tabla, sintiendo el dolor punzarla, asfixiarla, acosarla hasta el final. Un gemido ronco, lento, casi imperceptible, brotaba de su pecho. Deseó tener cerca un lago, un río, sumergirse y beber de él, lavar las heridas abrasantes, las que recién se abrían, y las que resultaron de la extensa travesía del día anterior, las carreras, los combates, el desorden.

Ya no llevaba sus libros con ella. Después del último delirio en el que se enfrentó a los monstruos, había perdido el último grado de claridad mental que le quedaba. Había sufrido una especie de colapso. Tal vez, la preciada tacita destrozada había desencadenado una ruptura a nivel de conciencia que en el momento, a punto de desbordarse el alma con tantas y tan frenéticas emociones sufridas en un lapso tan breve, sumado al mismo tiempo al sufrimiento que la acompañaba desde el momento en que nació, dio lugar a ese sufrimiento ciego, desordenado, a ese vómito del alma que la empujó a una destrucción desenfrenada de aquellos torpes enemigos con los que se había topado; y que después la hizo olvidarse por completo de los libros preciados por los que antes había arriesgado la vida. Entonces sus pies la hicieron marchar hacia el bosque del Ghoul, donde ahora revivía, poco a poco, sufriendo lentas y espantosas convulsiones de dolor.

El bosque se extendía a lo largo y ancho de varios kilómetros y estaba declarado como patrimonio natural del ZDWORLD. Una espesa niebla descendía de las montañas de más allá de los confines y sumía los pinares en una grisácea penumbra incorruptible, que solo durante algunas fracciones del verano se deshacía del todo. Había un lago. Okami lo sabía bien porque en más de una ocasión había estudiado la geografía de la capital y sus alrededores. Era un lago enorme pero que estaba situado a varios kilómetros al suroeste, al pie de una montaña en cuya ladera opuesta comenzaban los primeros rastros de poblaciones autóctonas. Todo lo demás era una marea inacabable de pinos formidables que debían tener cientos de años. No se sabía de la presencia de monstruos, como en otras áreas naturales incluso más cercanas a la urbe. De aquí venía la leyenda del _Ghoul_, la cual decía que el inmenso bosque era protegido por un fantasma, que ahuyentaba a los demonios o a los indeseables que talaban árboles. Se contaba que en décadas pasadas muchos leñadores de profesión habían perdido la cordura y que, entre balbuceos, pálidos y acunándose en un rincón, relataban —si es que a lo que hacían se le podía llamar relato—, que una cabeza flotante, o más bien un cráneo enorme con cuernos y ojos desencajados, pelos de fuego y azufre, los había perseguido hasta los confines, emitiendo un chillido intermitente, horrible, como un graznido.

Pero Okami, aunque hubiera creído en la leyenda, sabía que todo cuanto deseaba del bosque era atravesarlo.

(…)

El bosque estaba cubierto de gasas argentinas. El sol, apenas una mancha de claridad en el cielo, iluminaba pero no era suficiente su regencia como para calentar. Los grandes conos de los pinos exhalaban una heladez mortuoria. Miles de rumores hormigueaban en el fondo del silencio. El dolor encarnado de Okami se había mitigado. Podía moverse. El instinto de supervivencia la arrastró fuera de su letargo. Recordó como bajo el peso de una avalancha de nieve todo lo que había transcurrido hasta entonces. Pero lo asimiló con rapidez. Sabía que había perdido los libros, que la taza se había roto, que estaba exiliada de la Capital. Recordó las palabras de Gort. Gruñó de impotencia, herida más allá de su cuerpo: en su dignidad. Se le exigía doblegarse, entregarse al Gran Monstruo que ella había intentado combatir con su furibunda literatura de alcantarillas. Pero este nuevo dolor la impulsó. Logró ponerse en pie con gran esfuerzo. Un dolor tirante que partía desde los talones y subía como una larga aguja clavada longitudinalmente en la pierna hasta la rodilla. Soportó también el dolor intenso de los pies como si caminara sobre las brasas.

Al principio anduvo con torpeza, pero pronto la voluntad activa fue relegando el dolor a un segundo o tercer término. Miraba los largos brazos de los pinos, tupidos de agujas verdinegras, que perdían la cúspide al hundirse dentro de la profusión de nieblas que lo llenaba todo. Se sentía enferma, todavía un poco como si tuviera fiebre, pero descartó prolongar su descanso. Como sabía qué rumbo tomar hasta el lago, esto le procuró una esperanzadora fuerza. Debía andar por lo menos 20 o 30 kilómetros en dirección opuesta al acantilado del que venía.

Los pinos emitían un agreste aroma a resina y frescura, muy ajeno al aspecto tétrico y la infausta leyenda que lo condenaba a la soledad. Este aroma le infundió cierta distracción que a la postre fue como una sedante embriaguez. El dolor persistía, pero era como si su mente se alejara de él, llevada en alas de aquella multisensorial plenitud granjeada por ese paisaje intenso y violentamente vivo.


	20. Chapter 20

Ella sí creía en el _Ghoul_. En ese demonio que no pertenecía a la misma categoría que los _pinkys _o los _cacos_. Sabía que a su abuelo lo habían encontrado muerto. Había estado magullando pinos, aquí y allá, para extraerles la resina, con la intención de llevarla a vender al pueblo. Un día de faena, apareció muerto. Lo encontraron momificado por el terror. Su cara, gélida, exangüe, estaba retorcida como por un tormento desmesurado. La mandíbula colgaba, rígida, y los ojos desencajados miraban petrificados al vacío. Estos detalles se hicieron incorregibles para la labor de los embalsamadores, quienes por un instante creyeron hallarse no ante un hombre recientemente muerto sino ante una especie de grotesco maniquí. Por entonces, hace casi cien años, la presencia del Ghoul no representaba ninguna novedad. Ya era una leyenda. Los hombres, de verse obligados a atravesar el bosque, procuraban religiosamente no abusar de la hospitalidad ni la riqueza arborícola propiedad del siniestro Ghoul al que nadie había visto pero al que todos en los alrededores temían. Por descontado, se sabía que la pesca en el lago era inofensiva. Que quebrar ramas y prenderles fuego para calentarse durante una noche de paso, era algo que el Ghoul perdonaba. Sin embargo, numerosos campistas (y por esto es que el campismo en aquella región era una actividad desaconsejada), relataban que en lo más profundo de la noche, muy a lo lejos, aquí y allá, subía y se alejaba, se aproximaba y trazaba espirales un siniestro grito como de ave que era al mismo tiempo como una risa, como una carcajada siniestra o un agudo estertor de agonía.

Ella también sabía que el Ghoul no era un demonio como los que sí poblaban abundantemente los bosques, las estepas, las montañas, los amplios valles que separaban a los países unos de otros. Sabía que se trataba de algo netamente sobrenatural.

Miraba el bosque desde la ventana del comedor, sin dejar de limpiar con un trapo una brillante jarra de cristal.

La belleza de aquella marea gris por la que asomaban las puntas de los pinos renovaba cada día su asombro. Sabía que era un paisaje tomado mayoritariamente por lúgubre, pero a ella le parecía bello. Muchos viajeros, gente de paso, gustaban de aquella vasta soledad y del aire fresco, de la atmósfera reposada, incluso del panorama: desde la cabaña, situada en la ladera de una colina, tenía a partes iguales una perspectiva de los territorios occidentales, zonas todavía rurales, pero ya pobladas, y del bosque del Ghoul por el lado oriental, casi inacabable. Desde donde estaba, la ventana daba al profundo vacío, donde, allá abajo, daba comienzo el dominio de las brumas y los pinos. Era una distancia fenomenal. Sabía que si un día se desgajaba la cabaña de la colina irían a parar a una muerte segura. Pero no tenía miedo.

La posada tenía una terraza colgante que daba vuelta a media colina. Por la noche le gustaba pasearse, suspirar en torno, escuchar la madera rechinar bajo sus pies, y dirigir su mirada a los horizontes insalvables. Muy lejos, más allá del bosque del Ghoul, se distinguía la luz de la Capital, erizada de brillantes agujas: sus gigantes torres de luz que desafiaban a los astros.

Soñaba con un día ir allí.

Pero no podía. O no todavía. Algo la ataba. Se encontraba atada. Arrastraba cadenas feroces que la inmovilizaban. Pero dentro de su cuerpo breve y virgen de 13 años se agitaban las energías de la aventura. Se había sorprendido a sí misma con el deseo imperioso de bajar al bosque del Ghoul y reclamar, desafiando a las potestades del Viento, la presencia del fantasma. No para vengar a un ascendiente al que no había conocido y que seguramente era uno de esos rústicos sin corazón, terratenientes de las tierras aledañas. Algo, un ímpetu oscuro, se removía bajo la faz angelical de Leila, como si quisiera desafiar al mundo, ver por sí misma cada rincón, desafiar con sus propias manos esa vida que ella adivinaba violenta y llena de desafíos. Los privilegios de los que gozaba en oposición a muchos de los desdichados y desvalidos zánganos que pululaban en los pueblos cercanos no la producía satisfacción. Antes, casi, se veía a sí misma como una prisionera. No es que quisiera ir a los bailes o de cita con los muchachos. Sentía un imperioso llamado a combatir, con sus propias manos. Pero el amor sincero y manifiesto de los padres, en otro tiempo pobres labriegos y hoy en día ricos lugartenientes y administradores de aquella posada, la hacían reconsiderar aquellas ideas que en no pocas veces la obsesionaban durante las noches, cuando la acometía la fantasía de escapar, de irse, ella sola, a ese mundo desconocido y peligroso, plagado de monstruos que a veces tenían cuernos y garras y que otras, lo adivinaba, podían tener una carita como la suya.

Era inocente. Su deseo no era el de la maldad y la perversión. Había heredado, posiblemente de su temerario abuelo, el germen diabólico de la aventura irresistible.

(…)

No sabría contabilizar los kilómetros que había recorrido. La fatiga la acuciaba. Ya la noche sumergía al bosque en una oscuridad impenetrable. El frío recrudecía. Era verdad: no había monstruos. Deploraba esta circunstancia. Hubiera deseado encontrarse con un pinky para reducirlo a barbacoa. O con un grupo de demonios cualquiera para calentarse en la batalla y llenarse la barriga. Le rugían las tripas. Tenía hambre. El tremendo desgaste corporal de días anteriores exigía una inmediata reparación. Además, el dolor no la dejaba. Se hacía insoportable. Supo entonces que debía dormir, ya que no disponía de alimento. Pero, si se tendía a dormir a la intemperie, con aquel frío que a cada segundo descendía a plomo y ceñía su cuerpo, se exponía a una muerte segura.

No le costó trabajo prender una fogata, recogiendo cortezas de árbol, ramitas, hojas secas y haciendo chisporrotear piedras de superficie lisa con fuertes golpes. El calor que propagaron las llamas resultó enormemente satisfactorio. Las llamas irradiaban una sensación tan agradable que se quedó como hipnotizada, mirando fijamente las formas inaprensibles del fuego, que danzaba y crujía sin cesar. Se adormecía, de rodillas junto al fuego, casi desnuda, demacrada, abatida, empobrecida, triste. Todo malestar se evaporaba con la cercanía del fuego. Se reprochó no haberlo encendido antes, pero el imperativo de seguir adelante se lo había impedido. Ahora no quedaba otra opción. Debía descansar.

Pero el estómago no la dejaba. Tuvo una especie de revelación ante la cual el pudor y la dignidad la hicieron retroceder. Pero una especie de furia vital la hizo saltar de donde estaba, dirigirse al pie de un árbol, hundir sus dedos en la tierra húmeda.

El fuego calentaba, irradiando a gran distancia, impregnando con su oro etéreo las partículas líquidas de la neblina. Crujía el combustible. Saltaban de cuando en cuando las chispas, en breves torbellinos que se dispersaban y apagaban rápidamente.

Okami excavaba, hurgando la negra tierra. Extrajo algo, no sin repugnancia: una larga lombriz que sostuvo en un puño. Buscó otra. Contenía el asco del estómago, las arcadas punzantes del vientre. Sacó un bicho, un escarabajo que pataleaba rápidamente. El cuerpo viscoso y convulsivo de la lombriz en una mano, y las patitas ásperas del insecto en la otra, le producía una repulsión irresistible. Pero llevó a los animales al fuego. Los encajó cada uno en una vara y los cocinó.

Pensó que el aroma quizá no era tan malo. El hambre recobraba su imperio.


	21. Chapter 21

Y entonces, fue que perdimos a Isafo. Y Wolfdaemon no estaba precisamente encantado con nuestra situación. El altercado nos valió por primera vez el dudoso honor de figurar en las numerosas listas de _indeseables_. Desde aquél día, no se nos admitiría en el Club Nocturno y posiblemente en ninguna otra de las otras grandes centros sociales del ZDWORLD. O, por lo menos, de la Capital, lo que de por sí era mucho decir. ¿Que qué ocurrió después de que saltáramos por la ventana? Pues bien, tal vez no sea difícil adivinar que a las pocas manzanas de correr desaforada e indisimuladamente nos interceptaron los cohetes teledirigidos de un Revenant domesticado al servicio de la Guardia Civil. No habían tardado nada en reportarnos a las autoridades. Los cohetes nos habían tomado totalmente desprevenidos, cuando jadeábamos para recobrar el aliento frente a una pizzería barriobajera. El daño no era tan considerable como la sorpresa y el aturdimiento. Paralizados, rodeados de negro humo y destellos incandescentes que brotaban de lo profundo de nuestros cerebros, fuimos presa fácil de una caterva de _marines_ que nos cercaron y nos sometieron. Con nuestras caras contra el frío metal del vagón, no tuvimos gran aliento para protestar ni exigir respuestas. Yo creí, si a un proceso mental tan opaco se le puede decir _creer _o _pensar_, que nos llevarían a la famosa Central 9, donde retenían a miserables bandoleros y revoltosos, pero fue grande mi sorpresa, si es que a una atonía sorda como la que sufrí se le puede llamar _sorpresa_, cuando nos obligaron a bajar en un oscuro estacionamiento subterráneo para conducirnos luego en un elevador. Un elevador a través del cuál podían escucharse los residuos intensos y las palpitaciones de una música estridente y repetitiva. No me cupo dudo -ahora sí mis facultades mentales iban despojándose de la niebla que las envolvía- de que estábamos de regreso al Club Nocturno. Los _marines_ no se parecían a los policías de los países occidentales. Tenían una educación y una disciplina militar que les exigía una rigidez, una inflexibilidad de frías máquinas. Una misión, un deber como el de conducir a unos presos a su celda, se cometía así, sin inmiscuir fragmentos de su personalidad. Creo que a estas alturas policías americanos o europeos ya nos habrían cubierto con una abundante ración de soeces improperios. Sea como sea, fuimos conducidos a donde nos esperaban varios gandules, unos hombres de traje, y uno que se sentaba tras un gran escritorio, con una botella de whisky, que vestía una especie de chaqueta de mezclilla remangada hasta los codos, exponiendo unos brazos fuertes cubiertos de tatuajes. Lucía una frondosa barba y bigotillo rizado. Junto a él, de pie, mirándome, rencoroso, estaba Isafo. Su actitud me pareció la de un niño que te acusa de una travesura que le dañó directamente. No es de los que temen la represalia. Sabe que, de parte de los directivos está posicionado como un intocable. En su mirada brilla como el signo de una deleitosa venganza. _¿Venganza de qué? ¿de que le vertí una buena tanda de coctéles en la cabeza? _ Aquí estuvimos cerca de una pendencia. Frente a nosotros, Isafo dio el visto bueno: nos reconocía como los _agresores_. Se deslindó de toda asociación con nosotros. _Los conozco pero porque son trolls en DBZONE. _Detalló el caso. Yo ardía de indignación y estuve a punto a contestar, pero Journeyman me apaciguó con una mirada: _eso solo agravaría nuestra situación_. Así que pusimos cara de niños buenos. Nos fotografiaron. El de la barba nos infirmó que si volvíamos a pasarnos por el Club Nocturno o sus alrededores seríamos llevados directamente a la Central 9. _Sin derecho a juicio ni a fianza_. Vaya que la hicimos grande. Nos llevaron de vuelta en el vagón, sin dar seña de nuestro destino, hasta la frontera oeste, sugiriéndonos tal vez abandonar la ciudad.

Una vez que estuvimos solos, Freeman comenzó a maldecir a Isafo. Journeyman estaba consternado. Yo, sin embargo, había previsto que aquello pasaría, un día u otro, de una manera u otra. Tal vez Journeyman también. Lo que nos había tomado por sorpresa era la prontitud, el móvil, las circunstancias. Wolfdaemon callaba.

En los días siguientes reemprenderíamos la marcha a través de llanos, montañas y bosques. Trazamos un complicado arco irregular a través de esa tierra de nadie hasta llegar a DBZONE. Nuestro continuo y errante devaneo había logrado desvanecer el desencanto de la traicionera deserción. Deseamos que Isafo lograra lo que tanto se proponía. _Escalar en sociedad_, o lo que fuera. Lo deseamos hasta la saciedad. Pronto lo habríamos olvidado. A medio camino su ausencia nos había aligerado la marcha, tal como si nos hubiesen librado de un gran peso. Tan solo en Wolfdademon prevalecía un dejo de amargura. Podía reír, trotar y jugar, pero era evidente su fatiga. Preví que no tardaría mucho en abandonarnos, o que, si en el futuro nos separábamos, jamás volveríamos a verlo.

Errábamos por el mapa 03. Nadie llegaba. La noche perenne se cernía sobre nosotros. En el cielo no cesaban de centellear las estrellas, abundantes como un rocío luminoso, como astillas de lumínico cuarzo adheridas a una bóveda de obsidiana. _Aquí, allá, en todas partes_, los cadáveres de imps, mancubus o sargentos yacían panza arriba destripados, destazados, acribillados, elevando el sahumerio de su eterna podredumbre hacia las vastas lejanías de la estratósfera. No sufrirían durante mucho tiempo la condena de la extinción: en cualquier momento se podría, desde el _lobby _principal, introducir un comando para llamar a un democrático acuerdo sobre el _reset _del mapa o… o bien, en un momento dado, cuando los mapas, uno tras otro fuesen completados, cerrando un ciclo, invariablemente, los monstruos obtendrían su añorada resurrección. Si es que en esa nebulosa urdimbre de instintos y automatismos cabe algo que se pueda asemejar a una añoranza más allá de la de descargar sobre nosotros fuego, cohetes o colmillos. Fuese como fuese, el día de resurrección podía encontrarse a horas o días. Mientras tanto, Journeyman y yo reposábamos, sentados en la fuente, recuperando nuestras energías con los _health bonus _que aparecían constantemente sobre las azules aguas de la pila. Freeman y Wolfdaemon se encontrarían cada uno por su lado, resolviendo el laberinto de la puerta azul, o aquel puzle de las plataformas de colores. El silencio imperante apenas era conmovido por el susurro de las aguas de la fuente y del oleaje de la bahía. En un momento dado, un sonido dentro de nuestros cascos, un campaneo rápido, nos avisó de la llegada de un huésped. Parecía ser que la verdadera diversión apenas comenzaba para nosotros. Un huésped que pronto dejaría de serlo, repelido por nuestras constantes travesuras y el ácido sentido del humor del Jornalero.

Journeyman quería desperezar las extremidades. Casi se había quedado dormido después de limpiar el parque de imps y cacodemons, arrullado por la fuente y el mar. Así que mientras se estiraba perezosamente y yo me ajustaba las botas, el perímetro en el que nos encontrábamos fue atravesado por el que acababa de llegar. Yo no lo reconocí. Sobre su casco había tres siglas carentes de todo significado para mí. Creí que vendría a hablarnos. Journeyman no se había percatado todavía de su presencia. Hasta entonces nos creíamos los únicos sinvergüenzas capaces de encañonar a un colega en una variación cooperativa del _juego_, donde el supuesto era unir fuerzas, acabar con los demonios y resolver el mapa.

Pero nos equivocábamos. El sujeto nos apuntó y sin previo aviso accionó su chaingun: la boca giratoria del artefacto nos escupió sin cesar el plomo de su entraña. Journeyman saltó de su lugar, rodó por el suelo, apuntó con su escopeta pero el tipo, que era diestro, esquivó los perdigones. Yo estaba ridículamente empapado, hecho un ovillo dentro de la fuente, haciendo un esfuerzo vano por asomarme y disparar… pero la resbaladiza humedad me impedía cualquier intento de atrincherarme con cierta capacidad ofensiva. Fueron el desconocido y Journeyman quienes se enzarzaron en combate. Cuando logré incorporarme de nalgas al agua miré asombrado la destreza con que uno y otro evitaban los ataques del contrario. Pero solo el desconocido acertaba. Journeyman estaba perdiendo. La sangre brotaba de las grietas de su armadura. Pronto se quedaba sin munición. Estaba detrás de un árbol. Calculaba rápidamente el método para lanzarse a la armería y recargar su arma. No podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. Su sonrisa malévola podía sentirse a kilómetros. Su sonrisa era del tamaño de la atmósfera, y la atmósfera contaminaba con su sonrisa.

No tardaría en saber que aquéllas tres siglas carecían absolutamente de significado personal. No se trataba aquí de un _Most Valuable Player_, sino tan solo de un seco MVP que venía a ser el maestro tutelar, el sensei de Journeyman.


End file.
